El Samurai Naranja
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Durante la pelea contra el kyubi, Hiruzen se sacrifica para sellar al demonio en un pequeño bebe el cual es secuestrado por el enmascarado misterioso quien se lo entrega a Zetsu para que se lo lleve y quien a su vez se topa con el samurái Mifune en el Pais del Hierro el cual salva al bebe del hombre planta y decide quedarse con el niño para criarlo y enseñarle el camino del samurai
1. Chapter 1

**El Samurái Naranja**

**Capitulo 1: **Un nuevo sucesor.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Todo era un caos en la aldea de Konoha, el legendario zorro de nueve colas apareció de la nada para atacarlos y en estos momentos su cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze se estaba enfrentando a la poderosa bestia con ayuda del tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ambos estaban exhaustos y la bestia no parecía cansarse en lo más mínimo, todos sus ataques resultaban inútiles y parecía que solo quedaba una opción por hacer, volver a sellarlo usando el Shiki Fuujin, ninguno quería tener que hacerlo, pero ya no les quedaba de otra. Para Minato ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida pues al fin seria padre, desgraciadamente un sujeto enmascarado apareció y arruino su momento de felicidad secuestrando a su esposa la cual era Jinchuuriki del kyubi para después liberar a dicha bestia del sello que lo retenía. Al principio el enmascarado dominaba al zorro colosal, pero luego de una corta lucha el Hokage pudo liberar al zorro de su control, al final el kyubi se libero del control enemigo pero estaba tan enojado que comenzó a atacar la aldea en busca del insulso ser viviente que se había atrevido a manipularlo de forma tan vil. El enmascarado antes de irse dijo unas últimas palabras a Minato y se aseguro que el poder del kyubi tarde o temprano le pertenecería y que solo era cuestión de tiempo

― ¡Preparare todo para sellarlo! ¡Solo deme tiempo Sandaime! ― suplico Minato al viejo el cual asintió y luego se marcho a distraer a la bestia que de seguro atacaría a Minato si veía que intentaban volver a sellarlo.

Minato no perdió tiempo y usando su Hiraishin no jutsu regreso al lado de su familia, e informo a su mujer del plan que se le había ocurrido, la cual se asusto de lo que planeaba su marido y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

― ¡Claro que no! ― grito Kushina Uzumaki alarmada.

― ¡Es la única opción Kushina! ― dijo el yondaime preocupado, la bestia seguía atacando y Hiruzen no duraría mucho.

― ¡Si vas a sellarlo de nuevo pues quesea dentro de mí! ― propuso la pelirroja.

― Tu estas muy débil, si hacemos eso. No sobrevivirías ― asevero el rubio bajando la mirada.

― ¿Y aun así quieres sellarlo dentro de tu propio hijo? ― pregunto horrorizada de solo pensar que su hijo tendría que pasar por lo mismo que ella.

― ¡No hay opción! ― grito frustrado el ojiazul, el tampoco quería arriesgar a su primogénito, pero tampoco podía ir a pedir el hijo de alguien más por lo que no tenía muchas opciones para sellar a la bestia.

― Pero Minato…

―No te preocupes, Kushina. No lo sellare completamente en el, pienso llevarme una parte del kyubi al otro mundo conmigo, así ustedes podrán estar a salvo ― Minato abrazo a su mujer intentando consolarla pero esta seguía llorando desconsoladamente, justo el día en que se convirtió en madre tendría que ver morir a su esposo que pretendía perder su vida con tal de que ella y su hijo pudieran estar a salvo.

―Al menos déjame ayudarte, aun tengo algo de chakra y podre inmovilizarlo mientras lo sellas― volvió a suplicar Kushina, si iba a separarse de su esposo pues al menos le seria de ayuda una última vez.

― ¡No! ― gritó alarmado ― no quiero que te arriesgues.

― No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien ― murmuro ella abrazada a su esposo.

Minato viendo que nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir haría que ella desistiera acepto de mala gana en que lo ayudara, después de todo su técnica de cadenas de chakra podría serles muy útil a él y al Sandaime, pues de algún modo tendrían que inmovilizar a la bestia.

Hiruzen por su parte ya estaba muy agotado, el kyubi era un adversario poderoso y él cada vez tenía menos chakra por lo que no duraría mucho y Minato aun no llegaba.

Justo cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, el yondaime apareció cargando a su hijo y a su lado venia una débil Kushina.

― ¡Minato! ― grito el anciano para llamar la atención a lo que el yondaime volteo a ver enseguida y enseguida se dirigió a donde estaba.

― Puede regresar a la aldea, yo me ocupare de todo desde ahora― dijo de forma muy seria, Hiruzen ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Iba a sellar al kyubi dentro de su hijo, era la única explicación del por qué el pequeñín estaba ahí.

― ¡¿Qué planeas, Minato?! ― pregunto alarmado el viejo aun a sabiendas de la respuesta.

― Pienso sellar a esa bestia desde luego― dijo posándose al lado del Sandaime.

― Y usaras a tu hijo ¿Cierto? ― pregunto el Sandaime mirándolo fijamente.

― No me gusta la idea, pero no tengo de otra ― contesto tranquilamente Minato, pero en su voz podía percibirse la impotencia que sentía.

― Ya veo, entonces piensas sacrificarte por la aldea― murmuro Hiruzen para sí mismo lo cual llego a iodos de Minato quien mostraba en sus ojos la clara determinación de proteger a su familia y a su aldea―Muy bien― hablo Hiruzen con una sonrisa mientras dejaba inconsciente a Minato con un golpe en la base del cuello.

― ¡¿Pero qué..?! ― esas fueron las últimas palabras de Minato antes de caer inconsciente.

― ¡¿Sandaime que acaba de hacer?! ― pregunto alarmada Kushina al ver a su esposo caer desmayado.

― Él tiene una familia que cuidar― contesto el viejo― yo me encargare de sellar al kyubi, no te preocupes Kushina, no estoy solo― de las sombras salieron las cabezas de los clanes Akimichi, Hyuga, Nara y Uchiha. Todos ellos dispuestos a ayudar a Minato y procurar que pudiera ver a su hijo crecer.

Desde que Minato se fue, Hiruzen supo perfectamente lo que haría por lo que creó un clon y lo mando a buscar a los líderes de los clanes para que lo ayudasen en el sellado del kyubi. Estos al saber de las intenciones de Minato aceptaron en seguida el ayudar al viejo, ya cuando todos estuvieron reunidos les explico en qué consistía su plan el cual todos aceptaron con pesar pues el Hokage tendría que morir, pero bueno, era un sacrificio por el bien de la aldea.

― ¡Fugaku, atráelo! ― ordeno el anciano a lo que el líder del clan Uchiha comenzó a hacer sellos de manos para luego lanzar una gran bola de fuego que impacto en la mejilla de un muy furioso kyubi, que de inmediato centro su atención en sus nuevos oponentes.

― ¡Choza! ¡Shikaku! ― grito el viejo llamando la atención de los nombrados― ¡Reténganlo el tiempo suficiente! ― ordeno Hiruzen a lo que ambos se prepararon para usar las respectivas técnicas de su clan.

Hiruzen de inmediato levanto a Minato y lo llevo hasta donde estaban Kushina con el bebe y lo puso al lado de esta para luego hacer sellos de manos e invocar un altar.

― ¡¿Qué piensa hacer Sandaime?! ―pregunto alarmada Kushina al intuir las intenciones de viejo.

―Como ya dije, el tiene una familia que proteger― contesto amablemente―, cuando despierte dile que dejo la aldea en sus manos― su tono cambio a uno solemne, eso ultimo fue algo así como su despedida pues esa sería su última noche y luego podría encontrarse con su esposa en el otro mundo.

― Gracias ― dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos.

― No hay de que― musito el viejo―, por favor, entrégame al bebe. Sellare la mitad del kyubi dentro de él y me llevare la otra mitad conmigo ― Hiruzen volteo hacia atrás y vio como Choza retenía al kyubi con una llave en los hombros de este mientras varios miembros del clan Nara – que Shikaku tuvo la precaución de llevar- mantenían inmóvil al zorro gigante con su técnica de atadura de sombras para que este no se moviera de su sitio.

― Esta bien ― Kushina al final acepto que el kyubi fuera sellado en su hijo y se lo entrego al Hiruzen quien delicadamente lo deposito en el altar y comenzó a hacer los sellos respectivos para hacer el sello de la parca.

― ¡No podre… retenerlo mucho… tiempo! ― advirtió Choza quien ya estaba muy cansado y no duraría mucho reteniendo a semejante bestia.

― ¡Apresúrese Sandaime! ― grito Shikaku quien al igual que los otros miembros del clan Nara estaban al límite.

En ese preciso momento apareció justo detrás de Hiruzen un ser de lo mas horripilante que portaba un collar de cuentas en la mano izquierda y un cuchillo en la boca, con un larguísimo cabello blanco alborotado y un kimono blanco abierto por la parte del pecho. Ese ser inmediatamente fue reconocido como el shinigami quien no se veía muy contento de estar ahí. E inmediatamente saco el alma de Sarutobi de su cuerpo reteniéndola con su cabello.

― ¿**Por qué me has llamado, humano? ―** pregunto con voz tenebrosa el dios de la muerte.

― Shinigami-sama, necesito que selle la mitad del kyubi dentro de mi cuerpo y la otra mitad dentro de ese bebe ― dijo apuntando a Naruto quien dormía plácidamente siendo vigilado por Kushina.

― **Conoces el precio por mis servicios ¿Verdad?** ― pregunto no muy feliz de haber sido invocado.

― Si, se que se llevara mi alma ¡Pero estoy dispuesto a dar mi alma por el bien de mi aldea ― contesto el Sandaime decidido a todo por salvaguardar su hogar.

El shinigami no dijo nada y comenzó su labor.

El kyubi al ver las intenciones del viejo de volver a sellarlo estallo en cólera y se libro del agarre de Choza y de los Nara. Esta vez no iba a permitir que lo volvieran a encerrar tan fácil, justo cuando iba a lanzarse a atacar a Hiruzen unas enormes cadenas salieron del suelo aprisionándolo y obligándolo a quedarse quieto nuevamente.

― ¡Ahora Sandaime! ― grito Kushina usando todo el poder que le quedaba para mantener a raya al zorro de nueve colas.

Hiruzen no perdió el tiempo y ordeno al shinigami sellar la mitad del kyubi en el, orden que fue cumplida al instante por el dios de la muerte que introdujo su mano izquierda en el alma del Sandaime y luego por su cuerpo para después salir disparada hacia el kyubi quien estaba aterrado viendo como su alma salía de su cuerpo y era cortada de un tajo por el dios de la muerte y luego sellada dentro de Hiruzen haciendo que este perdiera la mitad de su tamaño y se debilitara peligrosamente. El kyubi se concentro en el lugar donde estaba Hiruzen y se percato d que había un niño acostado en un altar que se le hacía muy reconocido, supo inmediatamente que iban a sellarlo dentro del bebe por lo que debía actuar rápido ahora que todavía podía.

― ¡Shinigami-sama! ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora sella el resto del kyubi dentro del niño! ― solicito Hiruzen.

― **¡NO LO PERMITIRE! ― **grito iracundo el zorro soltándose de las cadenas y estaba a punto de matar al niño pero su ataque fue repelido por un enorme domo azul hecho de chakra.

― ¡No les pondrás las garras encima! ― aseguro Hiashi Hyuga quien hizo uso de su kaiten para repeler la garra del kyubi.

― ¡Gracias ojitos! ― grito emocionada Kushina al ver como el amigo de su marido los había defendido a él y a su retoño.

― Ni lo menciones ― dijo con su habitual seriedad.

El gigantesco zorro iba a ataca nuevamente pero fue detenido esta vez por Fugaku Uchiha quien le lanzo otra enorme bola de fuego directamente a los ojos que logro cegar al kyubi por un momento.

― ¡Ahora Sandaime! ― dijo Fugaku mirando por última vez con vida al tercer Hokage quien asintió y termino de sellar al kyubi dentro del bebe mientras el zorro maldecía a todos los ninjas de Konoha por eso y en el estomago del niño quedaba un enorme sello el cual podía confundirse fácilmente con algún tatuaje.

Al ver cumplida su labor inmediatamente el shinigami tomo el alma de Hiruzen desapareciendo de inmediato y dejando a todos más calmados pero con el pesar de haber perdido a su anterior gobernante. En ese momento Minato pareció reaccionar y se levanto abruptamente mirando hacia todas direcciones en busca del kyubi.

― ¡¿Dónde está el kyubi?! ― pregunto exaltado pero un abrazo de Kushina fue todo lo que necesito para recobrar la conciencia y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido al ver el cuerpo sin vida se Hiruzen el cual tenía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

― Hiruzen se encargo de él― contesto la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos de ver que todo ya había terminado y que su esposo estaba bien―, dijo que dejaba la aldea en tus manos.

Minato no pudo hacer más que derramar un par de lágrimas por el sacrificio que hizo su antecesor para que él pudiera estar con su familia y ver a su pequeño crecer, el cual se puso a llorar pidiendo atención. Al voltear la mirada se quedaron horrorizados al ver que aquel sujeto enmascarado sostenía a su hijo nuevamente.

― Es un gusto verlo nuevamente, yondaime-san ― saludo casualmente el villano.

― ¡Suelta a mi hijo! ― gritó alterada Kushina temiendo lo que ese desquiciado pudiera hacerle a Naruto.

―Como ve yondaime-san, cumpli con mi palabra ― dijo con un aire de arrogancia el tipo ignorando a Kushina―, aunque debo decir que fue más rápido de lo que esperaba― el sujeto comenzó a pasearse por el lugar ante la atónita mirada de todos quienes buscaban una apertura para poder atacar al enmascarado.

― ¿Qué pretendes con mi hijo? ― pregunto seriamente el rubio.

― Pues planeo sacarle el kyubi como hice con su esposa, y usarlo para mi propio beneficio― sus palabras sonaban cínicas y frías, tal parecía que no estaba bromeando.

― ¡Estás loco si crees que vas a poder salir de aquí ileso! ― amenazo Hiashi con su Byakugan activado buscando el mejor momento para atacar.

― ¿Creen que pueden hacer algo en mi contra? ― pregunto arrogante pero de pronto dejo de moverse, cosa que lo sorprendió de sobre manera― ¿Qué… que me sucede? ― pregunto molesto, de repente su cuerpo se había entumido y ya no podía moverse.

―Fuiste inmovilizado ― dijo alguien saliendo de las sombras quien no era otro que Shikaku Nara quien ordeno a los miembros de su clan usar la atadura de sombras para inmovilizar al agresor.

― ¡Maldito! ― grito frustrado el enmascarado mientras veía como se acercaba a él un muy furioso Minato con kunai en mano dispuesto a matarlo.

―Esta vez, no hay escapatoria ― asevero el yondaime seguido de su esposa quien se iba tronando los nudillos lista para matar a golpes a ese malnacido que se atrevió a tocar a su hijo con tan malas intenciones.

El enmascarado viendo que ya no tenía otra opción opto por su último recurso― ¡Zetsu! ― grito dejando a todos confundidos y de repente dos enormes apéndices similares a los de una planta carnívora salieron del suelo teniendo en medio a un sujeto con la mitad izquierda del cuerpo completamente negra a excepción de su ojo amarillo, mientras que la otra era bastante pálida y tenía una sonrisa bastante burlona. Y así como apareció desapareció bajo la tierra llevándose consigo al recién nacido que lloraba a todo pulmón.

― ¡NARUTOOOOOO! ―grito de forma desgarradora Kushina mientras que el enmascarado se liberaba del control de los Nara y volvía a desaparecer. Al parecer el hombre planta mato a unos de los Nara que tenían atrapado al sujeto antes de irse.

…

Muy lejos de ahí, más específicamente en el País del Hierro se encontraba el supremo general de todo el ejercito de dicho país. Hablo del samurái Mifune quien había salido al bosque a meditar acerca de su vida, ya estaba rozando los cincuenta años y todavía no se había casado lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle pues no tenía a nadie a quien legarle todo el conocimiento que había adquirido en toda una vida y eso le molestaba pues lo último que quería era morir viejo y solo.

― ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ― se pregunto seriamente a si mismo mirando al cielo, bueno, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no era como ir y decirle a cualquier mujer que se casara con él, encima sus opciones eran reducidas por su edad y lo último que quería era casarse con una jovencita y condenarla a vivir al lado de un viejo. Suspiro pesadamente y siguió mirando al cielo hasta que un sonido como si fuera el llanto de un niño lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Mifune rápidamente tomo su katana y se apresuro a ir a revisar de donde provenía ese sonido.

…

Cerca de ahí se encontraba el hombre planta de nombre Zetsu que había secuestrado al niño, se estaba aguantando las ganas de matarlo pues desde que se lo había llevado no había parado de llorar. Y encima se iba atrasando porque cada tanto tenía que salir de la tierra para que el bebe respirara pues de no hacerlo podría ahogarse y morir lo cual sería un gran problema pues se llevaría al kyubi con él.

― **¡Calla a ese mocoso maldito! ―** grito furiosa la parte negra de Zetsu.

―Eso intento, pero no se calla― contesto igual de molesta la parte blanca quien probaba de todo para que el pequeño se callara, incluso le hacía caras graciosas con su mitad pero nada surtía efecto.

Tan distraídos estaban que no notaron que eran observados por un hombre mayor quien preparaba su arma para decapitarlos.

…

Mifune se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que la fuente de aquel sonido era efectivamente un bebe el cual era sostenido por alguna especie de monstruo que salía de la tierra el cual hablaba consigo mismo y que no parecía tener buenas intenciones con el pequeño el cual lloraba a más no poder. Mifune se preparo para atacar rápidamente y salvar al pequeño de tan cruel destino, su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo si abandonaba a ese niño, además el había jurado defender a los débiles con su propia vida y no iba a faltar a su palabra.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ― pregunto frustrada la parte blanca.

― **A mi no me preguntes que no soy niñera―** contesto molesta la parte negra.

De repente y sin que pudieran evitarlo el bebe que transportaban fue arrebatado de sus brazos por un viejo salido de la nada que les pateo el rostro y con la misma patada se impulso para quedar fuera de su alcance.

Mifune en un principio quiso rebanar al monstruo pero se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía podría herir al bebe pues había la posibilidad de que ese monstruo lo usara para amortiguar el impacto de la katana y no podía permitir eso. Por su mente paso la imagen del bebe siendo rebanado por su arma pero aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y mejor opto por un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

― ¡Devuélvenoslo! ― grito la parte blanca de Zetsu al ver al viejo con el bebe el cual había dejado de llorar.

― ¡Nunca! ― asevero Mifune, antes muerto que dejar que se llevaran a ese pequeñín, sabrá Dios con qué propósito.

― **Tendremos que matarte en entonces ― **murmuro contenta la parte negra, siempre era un gusto matar a alguien y devorar su carne, aun si era un viejo haciendo tiempos extra en la vida como lo era el hombre frente a ellos el cual parecía ser un samurái por la armadura que portaba.

De pronto se escucharon varias pisadas indicando que se acercaba una gran cantidad de personas hacia su locación, luego de unos segundos Zetsu fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de samuráis los cuales estaban listos para atacarlo a la menor muestra de hostilidad.

― ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ― pregunto calmadamente Mifune.

― ¡Mifune-sama! ¡Qué bueno que no le paso nada! ― dijo un hombre con una cicatriz sobre su frente derecha las cuales eran muy grandes y una bufanda morada claro que le cubría la mitad inferior del rostro ― ¡Okisuke-san nos dijo que presentía que algo malo le iba a pasar y vinimos a revisar que todo estuviera bien― dijo mientras se acercaba a Mifune y se inclinaba de forma respetuosa.

― Okisuke se preocupa demasiado por mi― musito el anciano con una sonrisa, mejores compañeros no pudo haber pedido en su vida.

― **¡Maldición! ―** gritop la parte negra de Zetsu la cual estaba muy enojada pues no podría pelear contra todos esos samuráis mientras intentaba tomar al niño por lo que mejor opto por desaparecer de ahí, ya tendría que darle explicaciones a su compañero enmascarado y eso no le gustaba nada, pero no le quedaba de otra, si se arriesgaba a luchar el mocoso podría salir lastimado y eso podría ser peor.

Mifune no dijo nada y dejo que Zetsu se marchara, de todos modos ya tenía motivos para luchar con él ahora que tenia al bebe, el cual se había quedado profundamente dormido en sus brazos, se veía realmente tierno. Algo en lo que no se había fijado Mifune era en el enorme tatuaje en el abdomen del pequeño y que a todas luces era alguna especie de sello ninja. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era regresar a la fortaleza y ver que hacía con el pequeño mañana, por lo pronto tendría que buscar quien lo ayudase a cuidarlo. Por su mente paso una loca y descabellada idea, ¡Quedárselo!, él necesitaba un heredero y el niño una familia, además a su lado nada le faltaría y de seguro aquella monstruosidad había matado a sus padres por lo que bien podría quedarse con él para ser entrenado como un samurái que luego podría heredar su titulo de general por lo que comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la fortaleza con él bebe en brazos bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de todos los demás quienes se preguntaban de donde había salido.

― ¿Y ese bebe, señor? ― pregunto el hombre que segundos antes se había inclinado frente a él.

― Su nombre es Juushiro, Urakaku― contesto simplemente ―, él será mi sucesor― aseguro con una sonrisa a lo que Urakaku se quedo sorprendido un rato pero solo asintió y se puso al lado de su superior con la mano en el mango de su espada por si volvía a aparecer el monstruo.

Mifune pensó que podría ser algo egoísta el quedarse con ese bebe así como así, incluso sabia que algún día podría ir algún familiar suyo a reclamarlo, pero de todos modos lo criaría como si fuera su propio padre, o en este caso mejor dicho abuelo, ya vería luego que hacer si algo tan poco probable como eso pasaba.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado está loca historia que se me vino a la mente cuando estuve jugando al Naruto shippuden ultímate ninja storm 3 XDD, bueno, ya saben, si les gusto dejen su review con su opinión sobre el cap, y si quieren la conti solo pídanla que se les dara jeje**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2: Un digno sucesor

**El Samurái Naranja**

**Capitulo 2: **Un digno sucesor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

En uno de los dojos del país del hierro se puede ver a un muchacho de quince años, rubio de ojos azules y con raras marcas de bigotes en las mejillas con ropa de entrenamiento y un bokken quien estaba practicando katas mientras tenía los ojos vendados.

― ¿Todavía aquí Juushiro? ― entro preguntando un hombre de unos sesenta años con la cabeza cubierta de vendas y ataviado con un sencillo yukata purpura y su espada en la cintura.

― ¡Oh! ¡Eres tu Ojii-sama! ― dijo contento el contento parando de practicar e inclinándose respetuosamente― Ya sabes que me gusta perfeccionar el estilo lai ― dijo el el rubio rascándose la nuca.

― Será mejor que vayas a dormir, te recuerdo que mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano para ir hacia el país del fuego cuidando la caravana del Daimyo ― dijo el anciano en un leve tono estricto.

― Tienes razón, Ojii-sama ― dijo mientras se ponía en posición defensiva y se quitaba la venda de los ojos― pero antes, ¿Qué tal un combate de practica con tu nieto? ― pregunto sonriente a lo que Mifune sonrió y fue a recoger un bokken poniéndose en posición.

― ¿Crees que podrás vencerme? ― pregunto serio pero sonriente el anciano.

― Solo lo sabré si lo intento ― contesto Juushiro desapareciendo de repente y reapareciendo a unos pasos de Mifune desenfundado su bokken para atacar pero el viejo fue más rápido y pudo parar sin mucho esfuerzo el ataque de su nieto.

― Has mejorado― comento contento Mifune, desde que lo encontró en el bosque hace quince años Juushiro había crecido como un buen muchacho de noble corazón y que cada día ponía todo su empeño para mejorar su técnica con la espada, en pocas palabras era un autentico samurái en toda la extensión de la palabra y eso ponía muy feliz a Mifune pues no se equivoco en convertirlo en su sucesor.

―Tch, no lo suficiente al parecer― comento un tanto molesto, desde pequeño su sueño siempre había sido el vencer a su abuelo, era su máxima meta en la vida, después de casarse claro. Juushiro no se rindió y se lanzo a atacar a Mifune haciendo un desenfunde aun mas rápido el cual volvió a ser parado por el viejo samurái quien comenzó un duro combate de kenjutsu a toda velocidad donde los dos daban lo mejor de sí.

― Al parecer te subestime un poco― murmuro el viejo samurái suspirando de cansancio―, olvide que ya no soy tan joven.

― No digas eso Ojii-sama, aun eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme a raya― dijo con orgullo el rubio.

―Tampoco es como si eso fuera un gran logro― comento el pelicano con expresión neutral molestando un poco a su nieto.

― ¡Ahora veras! ― gritó el ojiazul poniéndose en posición de desenfunde para luego volver a hacer gala de su monstruosa velocidad y lanzo otro tajo chocando su bokken con la Mifune quien esta vez apenas pudo parar el golpe y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para parar el golpe pues aparte de una gran velocidad, Juushiro tenía una fuerza descomunal para su edad, con la cual era capaz de romper una armadura de un puñetazo― ¿Qué te pareció ese golpe, eh?

―Hmf, si sigues así podrás sobrepasarme algún día ― contesto Mifune mientras se separaba de Juushiro para luego poner el bokken en su lugar ―, suficiente practica por hoy― musito el anciano bostezando― ahora vete a dar un baño y luego a dormir, nada de entrenamientos a media noche ― ordeno Mifune pues su rubio nieto a veces se escapaba por las noches para practicar en el bosque.

―Está bien, Ojii-sama ― dijo el rubio para luego dirigirse a la puerta del dojo e ir directo a su habitación.

―Por cierto, espero que no sea un problema el ir al país del fuego― comento el viejo con algo de pesar.

Juushiro se detuvo al instante y frunció los labios, antes de responder― No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ellos si se meten en mi camino ― contesto con algo de enojo para luego salir del dojo.

Mifune se sentía realmente orgulloso de su nieto adoptivo, aun a la corta edad de quince años ya había sido nombrado samurái por su destreza con la espada y su valor, volviéndose así la segunda persona más joven en convertirse en samurái después de Mifune quien a los dieciséis años se convirtió en samurái. Lo único que preocupaba al viejo general era que Juushiro sentía un profundo desprecio por los ninjas, tanto así que no quería ni que los nombraran en su presencia. Su rencor a los ninjas tuvo origen dos años atrás cuando una gran cantidad de ninjas de Kirigakure comandados por el Mizukage Yagura atacaron la fortaleza donde residen, fue una lucha sin cuartel donde perdieron a michos compañeros y seres queridos, al final fueron ayudados por la resistencia de dicha aldea quienes sabían de los planes de Yagura e intentaron detenerlo para que el País del Agua no entrara en guerra con el País del Hierro, afortunadamente ganaron pero a un alto costo, Mifune jamás olvidaría ese día.

――――― **FLASHBACK―――――**

Se ve a Mifune corriendo de regreso a la fortaleza a toda velocidad seguido de varios samuráis y algunos ninjas que fueron a ayudarlos, hacia poco les llego el reporte de que algunos ninjas enemigos se habían adentrado en la fortaleza y habían atacado a civiles, cosa que lo preocupaba mucho, pero le preocupaba aun mas su nieto pues a sus trece años dudaba que pudiera hacerle frente a ninjas tan fuertes como aquellos.

― ¡Apresuren el paso! ― ordeno el general a lo que sus hombres asintieron, aunque Mifune estuviera calmado en su voz se podía percibir algo de preocupación por los civiles y su nieto pues la mayoría de los samurái habían salido a interceptar a los ninjas en la frontera del País del Hierro y solo unos quedaron a resguardar la fortaleza, en un principio las cosas estaban yendo mal hasta que llegaron los ninjas de la resistencia quienes ayudaron a vencer a los otros shinobi y avisaron a Mifune de que Yagura había mandado otro pelotón a atacar la fortaleza por un punto diferente lo cual lo dejo impactado y tomo a algunos hombres para regresar y socorrer a los demás samuráis que debían estar en graves problemas. A su grupo se había unido la líder de la resistencia, Mei Terumi, una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo-castaño y de ojos azules, quien fue la que le aviso sobre el segundo ataque que el Mizukage planeaba y gracias a ella pudieron vencer a Yagura a pesar de ser un Jinchuuriki además de vencer a sus tropas por lo que ya terminada la lucha emprendieron veloz carrera de regreso.

Al llegar a la fortaleza se quedaron horrorizados al ver una gran cantidad de muertos entre los cuales habían ninjas, samuráis y civiles.

― ¡Sepárense y busquen heridos! ― ordenaron Mei y Mifune a lo que ninjas y samuráis se dispersaron rápidamente para dar atención a cualquiera que estuviera herido.

― Yo voy por este lado, usted quédese aquí por si queda algún enemigo ― dijo Mifune mientras se marchaba a su casa a ver que todos estuvieran bien, desde que recibió la noticia del ataque a la fortaleza tuvo un muy mal presentimiento respecto a su nieto y quería ver que tanto él como los miembros de su familia estuvieran bien, leyeron bien, otros miembros de su familia. Hacia relativamente poco Mifune se había casado al fin con una dulce mujer que trabajaba en su casa y esta había quedado embarazada por lo que temía que algo le hubiera pasado.

Mei por su parte se fue a buscar más heridos hasta por el lado sur, donde se puso a buscar y lo único que habían ahí eran muchos cadáveres de los hombres de Yagura y otros samuráis, demasiados cadáveres lo cual le preocupaba pues significaba que hubo una gran lucha, de todos modos se puso a buscar por si había alguien hasta que se topo con una escena no menos que horrenda y macabra. Frente a ella había al menos cincuenta cadáveres de ninjas de la niebla rodeando a un niño rubio de unos once o doce años con la mitad derecha de su yukata quemada y llena de sangre, el cual sostenía una katana llena de sangre mientras llorada amargamente, Mei enfoco mejor la vista y vio a los pies del niño a otra persona que parecía ser una niña quien tenía varias quemaduras en el cuerpo, sobre todo en el rostro y respiraba pesadamente.

― ¡¿Estás bien?! ― pregunto alarmada la líder de la resistencia. De inmediato el niño pareció reaccionar y se puso en guardia para atacar― No tienes que preocuparte, no te hare daño ― dijo intentando sonreír para tranquilizarlo, ¿Seria él quien mato a todos esos shinobi de la niebla? Eso era lo más seguro al ver la escena lo cual preocupo a Mei pues no parecía que confiara en ella con la mirada de odio que le estaba dando.

― ¡Ninja!― gritó tétricamente el rubio mientras que a una velocidad impresionante se acerco a Mei dispuesto a rebanarla por la mitad pero esta dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el golpe.

― ¡Ya te dije que no soy tu enemigo! ― le recrimino enojada pero ese niño lo único que quería era rebanarle el cuello, pues cada tajo que lanzaba era a matar, ahora no le quedaban dudas de que él había sido quien mato a los hombres de Yagura., aun a su corta edad ese niño tenía un instinto asesino que helaba la sangre, era muy similar a una bestia que busca saciar su incontrolable sed con sangre.

― ¡Muere! ― grito al tiempo que volvía a desaparecer y esta vez reapareció justo encima de la pelirroja quien rápidamente desenfundo un kunai para parar el ataque pues de no haber sido así la hubiera decapitado. Su pelea siguió por un buen rato donde Mei esquivaba todos los ataques del niño quien no se detenía y cada vez que uno de sus ataques era rechazado volvía a atacar de inmediato.

― ¡Maldición! ― mascullo la ojiazul al ver que ese rubio era cada vez más rápido y se le comenzaba a hacer difícil el esquivarlos, encima aquella niña necesitaba atención medica y él no dejaba que ella ni se acercara― ¡Deja de atacarme!

― ¡Malditos ninjas! ¡Ustedes nos atacaron primero! ― contesto rabioso.

― ¡Esa niña que cuidas necesita atención medica! ― le dijo Mei en un intento de apaciguar su furia― ¡Si no la llevamos con un medico morirá!

― ¡No le pondrás un dedo encima! ― aseguro poniéndose en posición de ataque― ¡Cuando llegue el abuelo y acabemos contigo la llevaremos al hospital!

― ¡La pelea ya terminó! ¡Nosotros vinimos a ayudar a los heridos! ― Mei se estaba desesperando, aquella niña empeoraba y ese rubio testarudo no parecía querer reaccionar.

― ¡Mientes! ― asevero atacando nuevamente. Mei no se había percatado de algo, ese niño tenía ojos rojos como la sangre y con la pupila rasgada además de que transmitían una sensación de rencor y dolor, como si fueran los de un demonio.

…

Ya en su casa Mifune entro cuidadosamente y reviso cada cuarto en busca de su mujer y su nieto pero no los encontró, estaba a punto de rendirse e ir a buscarlos afuera hasta que escucho un sollozo que venía de un cuarto cerca de donde estaba por lo que se apresuro a entrar.

― ¡Mifune-sama! ― dijo emocionada su mujer. Una linda castaña de ojos negros que usaba un kimono rojo con decoración de flores y de unos treinta años de edad la cual aparentaba unos siete meses de embarazo.

― ¡Moriko! ¡¿Estás bien?! ― pregunto preocupado el viejo samurái pues en el estado en el que se encontraba era aun más vulnerable.

― ¡Estoy bien! ― aseguro con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría a abrazar a su esposo― ¡Pero Sanae y Juushiro-sama están en el sur! ― su voz sonaba muy preocupada pues de ese lugar fue de dónde provino el ataque y allí estaban su hija mayor con el nieto adoptivo de su esposo los cuales habían ido a conseguir unas cosas para la cena y temía por su seguridad.

Mifune al escuchar eso se tenso de inmediato, si no mal recordaba su nieto le había dicho que acompañaría a su hijastra a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y el sembradío precisamente quedaba en el lado sur donde según uno de los samuráis heridos se habían colado los ninjas y comenzaron a matar a los civiles. El viejo general una vez que se volvió a asegurar que su mujer no corría peligro se apresuro a llegar al lado sur de la fortaleza para ver si su nieto estaba bien, se había quitado un gran peso de encima al ver que su mujer estaba bien pero aquel mal presentimiento no dejaba de golpearle el pecho.

…

Mei estaba muy cansada de tener que esquivar los ataques del niño quien parecía no cansarse, encima tuvo que salvar a un par de sus subordinados que quisieron llevarse a aquella niña pero desde luego que el rubio se los impidió y de no haber sido por ella seguro hubieran muerto.

― ¡Juushiro detente! ― grito Mifune al ver a su nieto con katana en mano intentando matar a los aliados, si bien el viejo no se fiaba mucho de los ninjas estos le habían demostrado que no querían guerra y eso hablaba bien de ellos pues él tampoco quería una guerra. Mifune quedo impactado al ver como había quedado el lugar donde antes había un sembradío ahora todo estaba cubierto de sangre y cadáveres, al ajustar la vista pudo ver a una niña con quemaduras que parecía muy lastimada por lo que ordeno a unos de sus hombres –los cuales habían llegado con él- que se la llevaran al hospital para y el se quedaría a detener a su nieto.

― ¡Ojii-sama! ― exclamo el rubio al ver a su abuelo llegar, quien por algún motivo no se puso a atacar a los ninjas.

― ¡Detente Juushiro! ¡Ellos son aliados! ― dijo el general en un intento de que su nieto entrara en razón y dejara de atacar a los ninjas.

Juushiro no dijo nada y se puso aun mas furioso de ver como su abuelo quien era su ejemplo a seguir estaba defendiendo a esos malditos ninjas que de la nada comenzaron a atacar a civiles inocentes además de arruinarle la vida a su compañera. No perdió tiempo y volvió a arremeter en contra de los ninjas pero Mifune se interponía entre ellos deteniendo cada tajo de Juushiro con su Kurosawa, no se iba a detener hasta matar a cada ninja que estuviera dentro de la fortaleza incluso si apenas llegaba, para él todos eran unos asesinos y no iba a perdonarlos por atacar su hogar.

― ¡Juushiro! ¡No me obligues a usar la fuerza! ― advirtió el anciano viendo que el rubio no pretendía parar, algo que se le paso a Mifune fue que los ojos de su nieto dejaron de ser azul cielo para convertirse en rojo sangre, cosa que lo dejo algo sorprendido pero de igual forma no iba a permitir que su nieto atacara a quienes les habían salvado la vida pues aunque tuviera su orgullo de samurái, tenía que admitir que hubieran podido morir sin su ayuda.

― ¡Los matare a todos! ― gritó el ojirojo rabioso y fuera de sí.

Mifune solo suspiro cansado y se puso en posición de ataque. Justo cuando Juushiro iba a llegar a uno de los ninjas de la niebla Mifune se interpuso entre ambos y desenvaino su espada a una velocidad imposible de seguir para el ojo humano y justo después Juushiro cayó al suelo inconsciente pues el viejo solo uso el lado romo de su espada. Mifune al verlo así solo volvió a suspirar y se lo subió al hombro para llevarlo al hospital.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

Luego de eso Juushiro paso dos semanas encarcelado pues cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue atacar a los ninjas médicos por lo que tuvieron que tenerlo en confinamiento hasta que todos los ninjas se fueron, y aun ahora su corazón todavía estaba lleno de odio y rencor, cosa que preocupaba al viejo pues mañana tendrían que ir a un país donde la fuerza militar en su mayoría eran ninjas y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su nieto rodeado de todos esos shinobis. Dio otro pesado suspiro y se marcho del dojo para poder darse un baño e irse a dormir.

…

Por los pasillos de la casa de del general samurái iba una muchacha de unos quince años de pelo morado oscuro quien vestía un kimono azul con estampados de girasoles la cual tenía el rostro cubierto en su totalidad por vendas a excepción de su ojo izquierdo el cual era verde claro.

― Juushiro-sama, se que esta acechándome ― dijo calmadamente mirando a un punto en especifico del pasillo.

― Tch, ¿cómo es que siempre me encuentras? ― pregunto un frustrado Juushiro saliendo de su escondite mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

― Puedo sentir su presencia perfectamente ―dijo la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros, y de pronto sintió como le pasaban un brazo por la cintura― ¡Juushiro-sama! ¡¿Qué hace?! ― pregunto alarmada al ver la picara sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul.

― Pues quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi prometida― dijo sonriente mientras besaba los labios de la pelimorada aun por encima de las vendas.

― ¡Deténgase! ― chilló quitándoselo de encima mientras miraba a todos lados nerviosa― ¡Si Oka-san no encuentra nos va a castigar!

― Pffff, de seguro esta con Ojii-sama dándonos otro hermanito― musito el rubio haciendo puchero pero de repente sintió que alguien le daba un fuerte coscorrón.

―Sanae, cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no me gusta que se anden besuqueando, además lo que yo haga en mi habitación solo nos concierne a mi esposo y a mi― dijo Moriko enfadada, ella solo iba a por algo de agua cuando vio que su hija salió a dar un paseo nocturno siendo acechada por su prometido quien no perdía ocasión para abrazarla y besarla, si bien eso le alegraba pues a pesar del incidente de hace dos años él había mantenido su promesa de casarse con ella, no le gustaba que dieran esos espectáculos, aun cuando fuera dentro de la casa.

― Ouch, eso dolió, Moriko-san― dijo Juushiro sobándose la cabeza.

― ¡Oka-san! ― dijo exaltada la ojivede al ver a su madre― Emm… pues… nosotros solo estábamos… Eeehh… ¿Cómo decirlo? ― la muchacha balbuceaba cosas sin sentido buscando la manera de excusarse con su progenitora cuando sintió que volvieron a abrazarla por la cintura, solo que ahora era por detrás.

― ¡Solo le demostraba cuanto me gusta! ― gritó algo molesto el joven samurái, no importaba cuanto se cuidara de que su futura suegra no lo viera cuando acechaba a su prometida, esta siempre lo reprendía con un coscorrón y lo mandaba a freír espárragos.

― Ya lo sé, pero no quisiera que después la gente hablara mal de ustedes y los vieran mal en la calle― dijo calmadamente la mujer.

―Tch, como si me importara la opinión pública― contesto molesto el ojiazul, todavía recordaba como muchos le habían dicho que desistiera de su relación con Sanae pero él les calló la boca pidiéndole matrimonio cuando tenían catorce, en un principio ella no acepto porque se sentía acomplejada por sus cicatrices pero luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Juushiro acabo aceptando, y no se arrepentía.

Moriko solo suspiro cansada y se llevo a su hija dejando solo al joven samurái quien se fue a dar un baño para luego acostarse a dormir, pues tendría que estar a plena capacidad mañana para no decepcionar a su abuelo.

…

Ya en la mañana arribo la caravana del Daimyo del País del Hierro quien se encontraría con el daimio del País del Fuego para firmar unos tratados y decidió que llevaría a sus mejores samuráis para asegurar su protección, los cuales fueron seleccionados por el propio Mifune y entre los cuales se encontraba su nieto Juushiro quien usaba una armadura samurái igual a la de Mifune pero en color naranja además de un casco y una máscara de gas del mismo color.

― Buenos días, mi señor ― saludaron respetuosamente Mifune y Juushiro inclinándose frente al Daimyo quien había salido de su carruaje para hablar con su súbdito. El Daimyo era un hombre entrado en años pero menor que Mifune, de pelo negro y ojos color miel con algo de sobre peso quien vestía ropa muy formal de acuerdo a su estatus

―Buenos días Mifune-san ― devolvió el saludo el Daimyo cortésmente.

― Pronto comenzaremos nuestro camino, solo estamos preparando unas provisiones para el viaje, le ruego espere un momento mas ― dijo el viejo general aun inclinado.

―No hay problema― contesto sonriente el ojimiel― ¿Por cierto, quien eres tú? ― pregunto curioso al ver a un niño con armadura.

―Mi nombre es Juushiro, mi señor ― contesto el rubio serio pero respetuoso.

― ¿No eres algo joven para ser un samurái? ― volvió a preguntar aun más curioso el Daimyo, jamás pensó que vería a un niño en armadura blandiendo una espada lo que lo hizo desconfiar un poco sobre si realmente estaría seguro.

―Es joven, pero su voluntad es fuerte y su espada es firme y precisa ― se apresuro a decir Mifune quien pudo ver el brillo de la duda en los ojos del Daimyo.

― Puedo hacerle una demostración de mis habilidades, si usted lo desea ― ofreció el rubio con todo el respeto posible para que su señor no lo tomara como un reto.

― Esta bien, quiero ver que puedes hacer y será una buena forma de matar el tiempo― dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

― ¿Y qué propone, mi señor? ― pregunto cortésmente el joven samurái.

El Daimyo se lo pensó un rato y luego se le ocurrió algo que podría resultar, dio un par de aplausos y del carruaje en donde venia bajo un muchacho de unos veinte años de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos negros como la noche y una expresión de molestia y una mirada altiva que iba vestido con un fino kimono verde con estampado de hojas de cerezo y quien portaba una hermosa espada de empuñadura negra y con detalles en oro con una funda verde con detalles azules― Él es el prometido de mi hija, Sorachi Momoe ― hablo el Daimyo presentando a su yerno― No es por alardear pero es un gran espadachín, ¿Crees poder seguirle el paso, Juushiro-kun? ― pregunto con algo de arrogancia el pelinegro.

―Creo que no tendré problemas― contesto humildemente Juushiro.

― Muy bien, entonces acompáñenme al dojo― dijo Mifune levantándose y haciendo una reverencia para luego caminar hacia el dojo mas grande que tenían siendo seguido por el Daimyo y su yerno además de Juushiro quien a pesar de llevar máscara Mifune podía notar que estaba un poco molesto de que lo creyeran inferior a un niño rico y mimado como ese. Además de ellos los siguieron varios samuráis quienes querían ver si Juushiro lo haría morder el polvo o lo dejaría ganar, aunque intuían que sería lo segundo. Ya en el dojo ambos espadachines se pusieron en posición de ataque para iniciar utilizando sus espadas en vez de los bokken a petición del Daimyo, cosa a la que nadie se opuso.

― Listos, comiencen― dijo calmadamente el general samurái sentado al lado del Daimyo y viendo a su nieto, solo esperaba que no se le pasara la mano.

Ambos estaban frente a frente esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer ataque el cual fue hecho por Sorachi quien rápidamente desenvaino su espada y lanzo un tajo vertical el cual fue parado por Juushiro sin mucho esfuerzo con un rápido embate provocando que Sorachi retrocediera por la fuerza del golpe.

― Eres fuerte ― musito el castaño planamente.

― Gracias― murmuro algo aburrido el rubio, de verdad creyó que ese tipo seria mas fuerte pero la verdad sus ataques dejaban mucho que desear.

Sorachi no perdió el tiempo y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque esta vez con un tajo horizontal que Juushiro simplemente esquivo con un salto quedando detrás de él aun sin desenvainar.

― ¿Te burlas de mí? ― pregunto molesto el castaño pues su oponente no hacía más que esquivar sus ataques y o hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por atacar.

―No ― comento sin muchas ganas haciendo que su oponente diera un giro rápido para intentar herir a su oponente pero nuevamente fue fácilmente esquivado.

― Ese muchacho es muy hábil― exclamo sorprendido el Daimyo al ver las habilidades del joven samurái.

―Tiene que serlo, es mi sucesor― dijo con orgullo Mifune sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

― Vaya eso no me lo esperaba― musito pensativo, si eso era cierto y de seguro lo era, Momoe tendría algunos problemas.

Sorachi estaba realmente frustrado, ese maldito samurái solo estaba jugando con él y solamente desenvaino una vez y fue para parar su ataque.

― ¡¿No piensas atacar?! ― pregunto furioso lanzando más ataques los cuales fallaban miserablemente.

― No― contesto planamente el rubio.

Sorachi harto de eso comenzó a acelerar el paso y lanzaba tajos a diestra y siniestra con toda su fuerza, Juushiro lo único que hacía era esquivar sus ataques y suspirar.

― ¡Muere! ― gritó fastidiado el yerno del Daimyo lanzando una poderosa estocada a toda velocidad que dejo impresionado a más de uno, menos a Mifune.

― ¿Podemos terminar ya? ― pregunto el joven rubio desviando la espada de su oponente con la mano desnuda sin mucho esfuerzo haciendo que este se tambaleara y cayera pesadamente al suelo mientras dejaba su posición de ataque y caminaba hacia la salida.

― Simplemente impresionante― comento maravillado el gobernante del País del Hierro a lo que Mifune solo suspiro tranquilo de que su nieto adoptivo no hubiese hecho una locura, por un momento que debería ir alistando su traje blanco para hacer el harakiri.

― ¡Maldito! ― mascullo Sorachi furioso de ver como había sido dejado en ridículo. Rápidamente se paro y con katana en mano listo para matar a ese desgraciado.

Juushiro volvió a suspirar cansado y desapareció ante la atónita vista de todo el mundo y volvió a reaparecer medio segundo después detrás de Sorachi mientras envainaba su espada.

― ¡¿Cómo rayos…?! ― antes de que Sorachi siquiera pudiera terminar su oración su espada se hizo pedazos y su kimono quedo hecho pedazos los cuales cayeron al suelo dejando su torso expuesto mientras todos incluso él quedaban con la boca abierta.

― (¡Que rápido!) ― pensó el Daimyo, ninguno de sus guerreros era ni la decima parte de lo rápido que era el sucesor de su general.

― (Mejor voy alistando el traje blanco y mi poema) ― pensó con pesar Mifune ante la innecesaria demostración de fuerza de su nieto.

― (Creo que me pase) ― pensó tranquilamente el rubio, pero solo se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta dejando a Sorachi semidesnudo y con su orgullo mancillado.

― Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi nieto, mi señor― se apresuro a decir Mifune al ver la expresión de sorpresa del Daimyo sin saber si era de alegría o de enojo.

― ¡Su nieto es único! ― dijo exaltado el pelinegro sonriendo como un niño ante tal demostración de fuerza.

― Realmente lo es― dijo sonriente Mifune feliz de no tener que dejar solas a su mujer y a sus hijos.

…

De camino al carruaje del Daimyo Juushiro se topo con quien siempre se alegraba el día, su querida Sanae quien llevaba un rollo en las manos. Por lo general los samuráis tenían prohibido aprender ninjustu bajo ningún motivo, sin embargo sellar cosas dentro de rollos era conocido como un antiguo arte que fue adoptado por los samuráis hacía doscientos años por lo que era lo único más cercano a un ninjustu permitido.

― ¡Hola Sanae-chan! ― saludó alegre el rubio quitándose la máscara y dejándose el casco.

― Buenos días Juushiro-sama, le traje esto para su viaje ― dijo igualmente feliz extendiéndole el rollo.

― ¡Oh! Que sorpresa― musito el rubio tomando el rollo― ¿Qué es? ¿Una carta de amor para el viaje? ― pregunto burlón.

― ¡¿Cuándo va a dejar de decir esas cosas vergonzosas?! ― pregunto sonrojada lo cual no se notaba por las vendas que cubrían su rostro.

―Lo hare cuando dejes de llamarme con el "sama" ― dijo este encogiéndose de hombros.

― Es muy infantil ¿sabe? ― dijo la pelimorada en tono recriminatorio.

― Pero así me quieres― comento el rubio abrazando a su prometida.

― ¿Qué dijo Oka-san? ― le recrimino Sanae mirándolo fijamente con su ojo a lo que Juushiro solo bufo molesto.

― No importa, ella no está aquí, así quee… ― el rubio iba a posar sus labios cuando sintió que lo golpeaban con algo muy pesado.

― ¿Qué decía, Juushiro-sama? ― pregunto Moriko saliendo de la nada y dándole otro coscorrón a su yerno con un rollo que iba a llevarle a Mifune mientras cargaba a un niño de casi dos años de pelo negro y ojos igual negros quien miraba feliz como golpeaban a su hermano mayor.

― ¡¿Cómo es que siempre lo sabe?! ― pregunto exaltado el rubio a lo que su suegra solo se encogió de hombros.

― Instinto materno― dijo esta calmadamente― despídete Sanae― ordeno Moriko.

― ¡Iroo! ― gritó feliz el niño extendiendo sus brazos para que Juushiro lo cargara.

― Al menos se que tu siempre me querrás Tokagero ― dijo el rubio recibiendo al bebe y juntando su mejilla con la del pequeño mientras hablaba con falso dolor en sus palabras.

― ¡tiii! ― decía feliz el niño abrazando al ojiazul.

―Y pensar que muchos decían que Mifune-sama ya no estaba en edad para procrear― comento Sanae viendo a su hermanito jugar con su prometido mientras su madre se sonrojaba.

― Gallo viejo da buen caldo― musito Juushiro encogiéndose de hombros recibiendo otro poderoso coscorrón solo que ahora no era de Moriko sino de su abuelo.

―Tú siempre tan imprudente, ¿No Juushiro? ― comento el anciano muy molesto.

― ¡Su familia es muy divertida Mifune-san! ― dijo inusualmente feliz el Daimyo quien venía detrás de Mifune con un muy avergonzado y furioso Sorachi quien iba vistiendo un uniforme de entrenamiento.

―Los presento ― dijo Mifune aclarándose la garganta― ellas son mi esposa Moriko y mi hijastra Sanae

―Buenos días, mi señor ― dijeron al unisonó Moriko y Sanae haciendo una reverencia.

― Muy buenos días― contesto el pelinegro con una inclinación de la cabeza.

― ¡Papi! ― llamo la atención el bebe lanzándose a los brazos del viejo general.

― Hola hijo― contesto Mifune recibiendo en sus brazos a su retoño quien sonreía feliz de estar en brazos de su padre. Luego de un rato muy ameno llego el momento de despedirse donde Juushiro le robo un beso a Sanae ganándose un coscorrón por parte de su abuelo y Moriko para después marcharse junto con la caravana rumbo al país de fuego.

…

― ¡Los estaremos esperando! ― gritaron ambas mujeres viendo como la caravana se alejaba.

― ¿Crees que Juushiro-sama este bien? ― pregunto preocupada la castaña consiente del profundo odio que su yerno profesaba a los ninjas.

― Él estará bien― contesto simplemente la ojiverde.

― ¡Papiiiiiii! ― se puso a gritar Tokagero triste de que su papa se estuviera alejando ya que como todo niño a esa edad temía que su papa no volviera pero fue rápidamente consolado por su hermana y su madre.

…

Mientras tanto en el carruaje del Daimyo, este estaba aun muy contento de ver lo fuerte que era ese samurái de nombre Juushiro y pensó que no le molestaría tener a alguien tan habilidoso en su familia, incluso ya estaba planeando algo.

― ¿Y a ti que te paso? ― pregunto burlona una joven de dieciséis años, de tez blanca pelo rojo como la sangre recogido y adornado con una fina peineta , ojos color miel la cual iba vestida con un kimono de princesa azul marino el cual tenía varios estampados de peces koi.

―No me molestes ― musito enojado Sorachi recordando la humillación de la que fue víctima.

― Tranquilo Sorachi-san ― dijo el Daimyo tratando de calmar los ánimos pues desde siempre ambos se habían llevado fatal. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que consintió que ambos fueran a casarse si se odiaban, ¡Ah, sí! Su mujer lo había obligado alegando que era el mejor partido que su hija podría encontrar, era en momentos como ese en los que se arrepentía y prefería deshacer ese absurdo matrimonio.

…

Fuera del carruaje iban los demás samuráis a pie listos para cualquier eventualidad que se presentara.

― ¡Ouch! ― gritó molesto Juushiro al sentir que le daban otro coscorrón― ¡¿Por qué me pegas, Ojii-sama?! ― pregunto molesto el rubio.

― Por tu gracia de dejar semidesnudo al yerno del Daimyo― contesto serio el general.

―Tch, el se lo busco por atacar por la espalda― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mifune solo suspiro y siguió caminando, desde siempre Juushiro había sido alguien que seguía al pie de la letra el código samurái el cual prohibía atacar a un enemigo a traición o atacar a alguien que no se pudiera defender por lo que no toleraba que alguien hiciera tales bajezas, incluso se sabía de memoria el código samurái, sus rituales e incluso sus reglas. Mifune solo volvió a suspirar y miro a su nieto quien se veía algo tenso pues no quitaba la mano de su espada y sus pisadas eran más profundas de lo normal. Ese sería un muy largo y molesto viaje.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, un aviso, en este fic Naruto no va a aprender NI UN SOLO NINJUTSU, solo va a pelear con taijutsu y kenjutsu además de algunas armas que eran usadas por los samuráis de japon, por lo que no esperen ver a Naruto haciendo el rasengan.**

**Bueno en este cap pudimos ver algo del pasado de Naruto y de su familia, en el próximo cap va a llegar de una vez al país del fuego para no alargar el viaje innecesariamente.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde llegaran al País del Fuego donde tal vez y solo ¡TAL VEZ! Naruto vea a su familia, pero eso lo deciden ustedes XDD**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**DarknecroX: qué bueno que te gusta la historia y la sigas. Ojala también te guste el cap. Saludos.**

**CCSakuraforever: Gracias por el apoyo, pero como dije arriba Naruto solo va a luchar con kenjutsu, taijutsu y alguna otras armas típicas de los samuráis. Saludos.**

**Alessia Scarlet: me alegra que te guste el fic y ojala te guste esta cap. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: qué bueno que te gusto la historia y gracias yo siempre intento hacer historias originales que nadie más hace, o si las hacen a veces quedan tiradas, te lo digo porque he visto historias buenísimas que nunca tuvieron un fin. Por lo del estilo hitten mitsurugi pues la verdad no, Naruto va a pelear usando el estilo Iai, el cual es el mismo que usa Mifune el cual consiste en desenvainar rápidamente para atacar o defender y luego volver a envainar, si mal no recuerdo. La verdad en varios fics he visto que siempre que Naruto tiene una katana van y le ponen el hitten mitsurugi y eso ya está algo gastado, aunque en samurái X era buenísimo, lástima que me arruinaron la infancia con aquella ova donde Kenshin regresa con Kaoru solo para morir en sus brazos ;w; perdón si hice spoiler XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Reload32: pues aquí tienes la conti, ojala te guste. saludos**


	3. Chapter 3: Llegada al País del Fuego

**El Samurái Naranja**

**Capitulo 2: **Llegada al País del Fuego

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

El trayecto hacia el país del fuego fue sin ningún contra tiempo afortunadamente, llegaron en la mañana a los cuatro días de haber salido donde fueron recibidos en la frontera por varios ninjas de Konoha, los cuales fueron mandados por el Daimyo de dicho país para asegurar que llegara sano y salvo, cosa que molesto a los samuráis pues se sentían vilmente subestimados por los ninjas.

― Buenos días― saludo un hombre rubio de ojos azules el cual llevaba el atuendo jounin normal y encima una capa blanca con diseños de llamas que tenia escrito cuarto Hokage en la espalda.

― Buenos días, usted debe ser Minato-dono ¿Cierto? ― pregunto Mifune con la mano en el mango de su katana preparado para cualquier cosa, después de todo, siempre podía ser una trampa.

― Si soy yo. Mire, aquí está mi identificación ― dijo sonriente el ninja mostrando sus papeles los cuales acreditaban su identidad.

Mifune los tomo y los reviso en busca de algún fallo pero luego de constatar que realmente era él se relajo, -pero solo un poco- y quito su mano del mango de su katana.

― Todo está en orden― musito seriamente― Mi nombre es Mifune― dijo del anciano haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

― ¿No piensas presentarte? ― pregunto Mifune a Juushiro quien no parecía querer siquiera pronunciar palabra― creí que te había educado mejor― recrimino lanzándole una mirada que le decía que estaba obligado a hacerlo.

―me llamo Juushiro― contesto planamente el samurái naranja.

― Mucho gusto, Mifune-san y Juushiro-san. Nosotros los escoltaremos hacia la aldea de la hoja donde se llevara a cabo la reunión con los otros Daimyos― dijo cortésmente el rubio, ese día por fin los líderes de todos los países del continente elemental se reunirían por fin para poner fin a sus diferencias y firmar una alianza― por favor sígannos― pidió el Hokage mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba su camino de vuelta hacia la aldea.

Durante todo el trayecto los samuráis estuvieron atentos a cualquier ataque sorpresa que pudiera darse por parte de algún ninja renegado, bien era conocida la rivalidad que había entre ninjas y samuráis por lo que no se confiaban al cien y siempre estaban alertas.

…

Luego de dos horas de trayecto por fin lograron ver la entrada de la aldea donde todos tuvieron que identificarse y luego ingresaron tomando rumbo hacia la torre Hokage donde estaban los otros Daimyos, siendo observados por todos los transeúntes que pasaban por ahi.

― Ya casi llegamos― aviso Minato al ver que los samuráis se veían algo tensos.

― Muy bien, ahora mismo le aviso a mi señor― contesto con un tono monótono y serio mientras se acercaba al carruaje de su gobernante.

―Mi señor, me acaban de informar que ya casi llegamos― aviso Mifune por una de las ventanas de dicho carruaje.

―Es grato saberlo, gracias Mifune-san― agradeció el pelinegro para volver a cerrar la ventana.

― ¿Y cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, padre? ― pregunto la hija del hombre quien se veía algo exasperada de tener que viajar en carruaje.

―Mmmm, pues eso depende, podrían ser días o a lo mucho una semana― respondió algo curioso, la verdad ninguno se esperaba que de repente el gobernante del País del Fuego quisiera hacer tratados, pero bueno, si eso era bueno para su país ¿Por qué no?

―Estoy aburrida ¿Crees que pueda dar un paseo por la aldea? ― pregunto esperanzada la pelirroja pues se aburría demasiado en los viajes con su padre y rara vez salía del palacio por lo que le pareció buena idea ir por la aldea para despejarse un poco.

― Mmmm, no creo que haya problema, pero deberás salir con guardaespaldas― advirtió el viejo, sabia lo mucho que se aburría su hija por lo que no era mala idea, aun así debía salir con protección pues uno nunca sabe qué clase de situación pueda presentarse y era mejor estar preparado.

―Está bien― contesto de mala gana, después de todo eso era mejor que nada.

― ¿No quiere salir a pasear usted también, Sorachi-san? ― pregunto el ojimiel esperanzado de que su futuro yerno accediera y pudiera pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su hija, tal vez aun podía haber una oportunidad para ambos.

―No― contesto secamente mirando por la ventana a cierto samurái con armadura naranja.

― ¿No me diga que aun está molesto? ― pregunto divertido el viejo.

―Oh, cierto. Escuche que el samurái de armadura naranja te dejo en ridículo― dijo la pelirroja chocando su puño con su palma haciendo que su futuro esposo tuviera un pequeño y furtivo ataque de rabia. Como amaba hacerlo enfadar.

―Hitomi, no te burles de Sorachi-san― la reprendió su padre ganándose un asentimiento por su parte.

―No estoy molesto― dijo en un intento de recuperar algo de su destrozado orgullo.

―Si tú lo dices― dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

―Hitomi― volvió a hablar el viejo Daimyo en tono recriminatorio a lo que ella bufo molesta y nuevamente se sumieron en ese molesto silencio.

Sorachi por su parte seguía observando a aquel infame que se había atrevido a dejarlo en vergüenza frente a su suegro, todavía podía recordar como su hermosa espada se volvió un pedazo de basura en solo segundos y como aquel fino kimono quedo reducido a pedazos, quedando desnudo del torso y con su orgullo pisoteado.

…

Juushiro mientras tanto, solo miraba la gran cantidad de ninjas que había por todos lados, saltando por los tejados cuales monos o luciéndose frente a los samuráis como si fanfarronearan sobre lo buenos que eran. Tenía ganas de matarlos a todos, pero tendría que contenerse pues si hacia algo así dejaría en vergüenza a Mifune y este tendría que practicar el harakiri para devolver el honor a su familia, ese era el único motivo por el cual no se lanzaba a cortar las gargantas de esos indignos mercenarios que matarían a su madre por dinero.

―Cálmate Juushiro― ordeno Mifune al ver que su nieto adoptivo hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para soportar su situación.

―Lo sé, Ojii-sama. No tienes que recordármelo ― contesto secamente el rubio.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a la torre Hokage donde el viejo Daimyo del País del Hierro se bajo de su carruaje para ir a saludar a los demás Daimyos hasta que recordó la petición de su hija y pensó en pedirle a Minato que le proveyera un guía para ella.

―Minato-san ― dijo el hombre para llamar la atención del rubio que de inmediato se puso frente a él.

― ¿Qué necesita? ― pregunto con su habitual cortesía.

― Mi hija quiere ir a explorar la aldea ¿podría proveerle un guía? ― solicito humildemente el pelinegro.

Minato se quedo pensando un momento hasta que se ocurrió algo― Kushina― musito a lo que de repente apareció una hermosa pelirroja de ojos grises quien vestía el atuendo jounin normal.

― ¿Qué necesitas Minato? ― pregunto curiosa la mujer.

―Pues veras, necesito que seas guía de la hija dee… disculpe, no me dijo su nombre se excuso el rubio riendo nerviosamente.

― ¡Oh! Mis disculpas, no de donde quedaron mis modales. Me llamo Sannosuke Furukawa, mucho gusto― dijo Sannosuke inclinando levemente la cabeza.

―Mucho gusto Furukawa-san, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki ― se presento sonriente la pelirroja.

― ¡¿Uzumaki?! ― pregunto el viejo sorprendido― ¡Mi esposa también es de apellido Uzumaki! ― comento más que feliz, siempre era grato encontrarse con familiares, aunque fueran tan lejanos.

― ¡Vaya eso sí que es una sorpresa! ― dijo Kushina igual de sorprendida, desde que el clan Uzumaki fue atacado no quedaban muchos en el mundo― Ya no quedan muchos Uzumaki― comento cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza al recordar que la única familia que tenia eran su marido y sus hijos.

― Si eso me comento― ambos comenzaron a platicar amenamente hasta que Minato carraspeo para llamar su atención.

― Siento tener que interrumpir, peroooo…― de inmediato Sannosuke entendió a lo que se refería y asintió.

―Discúlpeme Kushina-san, pero tengo asuntos que atender. Le encargo a mi hija― dijo cordialmente el viejo antes de entrar a la torre Hokage seguido de Minato.

Kushina también se despidió del hombre y se encamino hacia el carruaje para poder conocer a la muchacha de nombre Hitomi que según tendría que llevar a pasear por la aldea.

En el carruaje las cosas estaban bastante tensas, Hitomi y Sorachi no se dirigían la mirada pero cada tanto soltaban pequeños pero ácidos comentarios destinados a fastidiar al otro hasta que uno de los samuráis le notifico que ya tenían a su guía y salió del carruaje dejando a su prometido solo.

― Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki― se presento la pelirroja mayor con una reverencia y una sonrisa.

― Mucho gusto me llamo Hitomi Furukawa― contesto cordialmente la ojimiel.

―Yo seré su guía, Hitomi-sama, espero que su estadía aquí sea de su agrado.

―Eso espero― Hitomi iba a emprender camino cuando recordó que tendría que llevar al menos un guardaespaldas con ella o su padre se enojaría por lo que llamo a Mifune para que él le dijera quien sería el que las acompañaría.

― Dígame Mifune-san ¿Quién será el que nos acompañe? ― pregunto sin muchas ganas.

El viejo general no se lo pensó dos veces y llamo a su nieto el cual rápidamente atendió a su llamado.

― Este es mi nieto Juushiro, él será su guardaespaldas, Hitomi-sama ― contesto el viejo a lo que Juushiro solo asintió en silencio. Antes de irse Mifune llamo a Kushina con la excusa de unas indicaciones por lo que el rubio y la otra pelirroja se fueron adelantando.

― ¿Si Mifune-san? ― pregunto la ojigris mirando a Mifune quien se veía algo incomodo.

―Kushina-dono, vigile bien a mi nieto, a él no le agradan los ninjas ― dijo seriamente Mifune dejando desconcertada a Kushina, si bien ella sabía de esa rivalidad entre ninjas y samuráis tampoco esperaba que fuera para tanto, pero decidió no entrar en detalles y solo asintió dejando al viejo un poco más tranquilo.

― Dime, ¿fuiste tú quien dejo en ridículo a Sorachi-baka? ― pregunto divertida la princesa mirando al joven samurái de extraña armadura.

―No ― contesto este de forma desganada pero formal.

― Eres aburrido― comento Hitomi inflando los mofletes y haciendo un puchero― ¿Ni siquiera piensas quitarte esa mascara? ― pregunto en un intento de hacer conversación.

―No― volvió a contestar el rubio haciendo rabiar a la hija del Daimyo.

Justo cuando esta le iba a contestar apareció Kushina muy feliz mientras llevaba a dos niñas detrás de ella.

― ¿Y ellas quiénes son? ― pregunto curiosa Hitomi al ver a dos niñas de unos ocho años, una era rubia y la otra pelirroja igual que su madre, la rubia tenia ojos azules mientras que la otra ojos grises como su madre.

― Son mis hijas― contesto orgullosa Kushina.

― ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy mito! ― dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

― ¡Y yo soy Namine! ― continúo la rubia.

― ¡Y juntas somos las gemelas Namikaze! ― corearon ambas niñas haciendo una pose de orgullo.

―Mucho gusto, yo soy Hitomi Furukawa― saludo la otra pelirroja bastante contenta.

― ¿Y tu quien eres? ― preguntaron ambas al ver al samurái naranja.

― ¿Eres un samurái?

― ¿Por qué tienes una armadura naranja?

― ¿Te gusta ese color?

― ¿Qué edad tienes?

― ¿Por qué no hablas?

― ¿Eres mudo?

― Te vez algo pequeño para ser un samurái.

Ambas niñas se pusieron a preguntar tantas cosas que Juushiro aparte de sentirse incomodo estaba poniéndose rabioso, esas mocosas no se callaban y lo último que quería era congeniar con familiares de ninjas.

―No le presten atención niñas, él es muy gruñón ― dijo Hitomi mirando molesta a Juushiro quien solo volteo el rostro molesto.

― ¡Bueno, será mejor que empecemos el paseo! ― dijo contenta Kushina.

― ¡Sí! ― dijeron las tres contentas caminando rumbo a los lugares turísticos más visitados de la aldea.

…

Ya en la tarde los cinco se fueron al hotel donde iban a quedarse los Daimyos y sus parientes. Hitomi había pasado un día muy divertido en compañía de Kushina y sus hijas. El pobre Juushiro por su parte pasó uno de los peores días de su vida, tuvo que cargar al menos diez bolsas repletas de suvenires además de otras varias cajas con zapatos y ropa, más que un samurái parecía una mula de carga. De no haber sido por su fuerza casi sobre humana se hubiera muerto de cansancio a medio camino.

― Bueno, ya tenemos que despedirnos― dijo algo triste Hitomi, realmente se la había pasado muy bien ese día y hubiera querido que durara un poco más.

― Que mal― corearon las gemelas igual de tristes.

―Mmmm, que tal si salimos mañana de nuevo ― propuso Hitomi cosa que puso contentas a ambas niñas quienes rápidamente asintieron.

― Hasta mañana, y que descanse, Hitomi-sama ― se despidió Kushina― despídanse niñas

― ¡Hasta mañana, Hitomi-sama! ― dijeron con voz melodiosa como si fuera una rima.

― Cuídense niñas― les dijo antes de irse de entrar de una vez al hotel mientras la familia Namikaze se iba a su casa.

― Juushiro-kuuun ¿Te divertiste? Porque si es así mañana tendremos más diversión ― comento burlona la pelirroja a sabiendas de que había pasado una tarde horrible.

―No― contesto planamente mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación de ella para dejar las cosas que compro.

―Sigues siendo un aburrido― comento molesta.

―No vine a divertirme― murmuro igual de molesto cosa que no paso desapercibida para la pelirroja.

― ¿Quieres decir que mi presencia te molesta? ― pregunto falsamente dolida.

―No se me permite dar mi opinión sobre mis señores― comento en su habitual tono monótono.

―Tch, eres imposible ¿Siquiera me mostraras tu rostro? ― pregunto curiosa, todo el día se estuvo preguntando qué aspecto tendría, hasta se lo había imaginado como un viejo calvo, flaco, enano y feo que se ocultaba bajo esa mascara porque se acomplejaba.

―No― Juushiro comenzó a apresurar el paso pues lo último que quería era seguir un minuto más al lado de esa mujer tan fastidiosa que lo deshonraba usándolo como si fuera una mula de carga en vez del digno samurái que era.

― Te ordeno que te quites la máscara ― a Hitomi por lo general no le gustaba obligar a las personas pero ese tipo ya estaba siendo muy testarudo.

El rubio solo suspiro cansado, acomodo las cosas en el suelo y comenzó a desprender la máscara de su casco frente a una muy curiosa Hitomi que no le quitaba el ojo de encima― ¿Feliz? ― pregunto molesto una vez se hubo quitado la máscara.

Hitomi estaba con la boca abierta, nunca creyó que ese testarudo enano fuera un muchacho rubio de ojos azules de unos quince años que para nada era feo, es más, de no ser porque estaba comprometida ya le hubiera pedido a su padre que la casara con él. De repente recordó algo que había olvidado por el paseo: ¡él había sido el que humillo a Sorachi! Estaba segura que su prometido se iba a volver loco de rabia al saber que fue deshonrado por un niño de quince años, ¡Si que se iba a divertir molestándolo!

El ojiazul molesto se volvió a poner la máscara y tomo las bolsas para ir a dejarlas a la habitación de esa pelirroja molesta. Luego de un rato por fin llego a su habitación donde dejo las cosas que había comprado y luego de hacer una reverencia se marcho hacia el cuarto que le habían asignado junto a ella, el cual compartiría con su abuelo quien se quedaría ahí porque el cuarto del Daimyo estaba justo al lado, prácticamente quedaron en medio del Daimyo y su hija.

…

Mifune se hallaba meditando en el suelo con su Kurosawa en su regazo cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta y luego la cerraba de un portazo, suspiro cansado y luego abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su nieto que estaba hecho una furia.

― ¿Te divertiste? ― pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta.

― Preferiría hacer harakiri antes que tener que volver a salir con esa mocosa mimada― contesto furioso el rubio.

― Te recuerdo que ella es tu superior y tu uno de los samuráis a su servicio ― comento el viejo, lo último que quería era que su nieto fuera faltándole el respeto a la familia real― además ella es mayor que tú y le debes respeto― finalizo el viejo sentándose en la cama.

― ¿Samurái a su servicio? ― pregunto sarcástico― dirás mula de carga, no sabes la cantidad de cachivaches compro. Y lo peor es que mañana quiere volver a salir― dijo molesto y aterrado de tener que pasar otra tarde con esas mujeres fastidiosas, Kushina y sus mocosas no dejaron de molestarlo toda la tarde y encima lo siguieron bombardeando con preguntas personales que no venían ni al caso.

― Si quieres yo puedo ir mañana ― sugirió Mifune parándose de donde estaba.

―Por favor y gracias ― dijo el ojiazul tirándose en una de las camas de la habitación.

―Creí que dirías algo como: ¡No Ojii-sama! no permitiré que pases por esa tortura! O algo así― dijo el viejo samurái haciendo una pésima imitación de su nieto.

― No ofrezcas tu ayuda para luego pedir descanso― musito fastidiado Juushiro mientras se quitaba su armadura para darse un baño.

―Está bien, pero eso significa que mañana tendrás el día libre. Te sugeriría ir a dar una vuelta por la aldea, así conoces mejor el terreno― eso había sonado más como una orden que como una sugerencia y el rubio sabía que significaba eso: sin armadura. Él realmente odiaba andar en exteriores sin su armadura, pero bueno, una orden es una orden. Mifune pensó que sería una buena manera de que su nieto se despejara y nada mejor que un día libre, después de todo había estado entrenando muy duro y durante todo el viaje estuvo muy atento por lo que era bueno que tuviera al menos un día de ocio. Mientras se bañaba observo nuevamente aquel tatuaje que durante toda su vida, siempre quiso saber por qué lo llevaba, pero cuando preguntaba Mifune evadía el tema o simplemente se negaba a contestar, cosa que le molestaba bastante. El siempre supo que era adoptado y cuando le pregunto a Mifune ¿Cómo había sido que lo encontró? este siempre le decía que lo encontró llorando en el bosque, pero el rubio siempre supo que había algo que nadie quería decirle, dejo de pensar en eso. Luego de bañarse, ambos se fueron a dormir y así poder tener las suficientes energías para el día que les esperaba, en especial a Mifune.

…

Ya al día siguiente Mifune se presento en lugar de su nieto para ser el guardaespaldas, tan pronto como llego las gemelas comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas, ahora entendía del por qué la actitud de Juushiro, esas niñas eran realmente exasperantes. Hitomi se miraba algo molesta pues ella quería seguir molestando a Juushiro pero tuvo que conformarse con Mifune al cual no podría molestar pues él viejo general no parecía alguien que soportara las bromas. Sin más que decir los cinco comenzaron su paseo por la aldea, solo Dios sabe que cosas le deparaban al pobre viejo.

Luego de que ellos salieran Juushiro se fua a dar una vuelta por la aldea vestido con un sencillo yukata café oscuro con líneas naranja (Como la imagen del fic) y su inseparable katana en la cintura, pensó que si estaba obligado a salir, pues empezaría por los restaurantes, según le habían dicho los otros samuráis Konoha tenía gran variedad de platillos y que no podía perdérselos por lo que le dieron algo de dinero para gastos, si bien los samuráis no eran personas que se movieran por el dinero, hicieron una especie de colecta y fueron a una casa de empeños para vender algunas cosas para que Juushiro pudiera ir a gastar un poco, después de todo le tenían un gran aprecio a su compañero y bien valía el sacrificio de desprenderse de algunas de las cosas que no necesitaban, pero que habían resultado valiosas para el dueño de la casa de empeños.

…

El joven samurái se puso a vagar por las calles de Konoha sin un rumbo fijo en busca de algún restaurante y pidiendo al cielo no toparse con Hitomi pues seguro le ordenaría que las acompañara y eso era lo último que quería. Luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda dio con un pequeño puesto de ramen donde le atendió una linda chica castaña quien amablemente le pidió su orden.

― Un ramen miso, por favor― solicito respetuosamente el rubio.

―Entendido, por favor espere un momento ― pidió la joven mientras su papa quien era el cocinero preparaba la orden. Después de unos diez minutos le entregaron su orden y Juushiro se dispuso a comer, cuando los fideos tocaron su boca no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos y observar su comida, ¡Realmente estaba delicioso! Sin perder tiempo comenzó a devorar ese delicioso ramen como si se lo fueran a quitar.

― ¿esta bueno? ― pregunto la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa.

― Es la segunda mejor comida que he probado en mi vida ― contesto este sin dejar de ver el plato.

― ¿La segunda? ― preguntaron curiosos el viejo y su hija― ¿Cuál ha sido la primera? ― pregunto esta vez el viejo.

Juushiro inmediatamente puso una cara de bobo recordando como Sanae le hacía de comer a veces, su sazón era buenísimo y siempre acababa comiéndose toda la comida antes de que la sirviera, cosa que le valían varios coscorrones pero para él valían la pena por esa deliciosa comida.

―Ella debe ser muy buena cocinera entonces ― comento el viejo con una sonrisa.

― La mejor― aseguro el rubio terminando su plato de ramen.

― ¿Quieres otro? ― pregunto la castaña.

―No gracias, ya debo marcharme ¿Cuánto les debo? ― pregunto haciendo cuentas con lo que llevaba.

―No te preocupes, esta vez invita la casa por ser tu primera vez― dijo el viejo pero el rubio se negaba a comer gratis, luego de mucha insistencia de la castaña y su padre Juushiro termino aceptando para luego irse, no sin antes ofrecerse para lo que necesitaran.

Cerca de ahí se encontraban caminando dos chicos de quince años, uno vestido con una especie de leotardo verde y calentadores en los pies, además de unas vendas en las manos, de pelo negro y grandes ojos del mismo color quien iba acompañado por una chica castaña que tenia el pelo recogido en dos conguitos y vestía una camisa blanca de estilo chino además de unos pantalones rojos. Ambos se veían molestos y cansados.

― ¡Ese infeliz de Neji no fue al entrenamiento! ― rugió la castaña furiosa.

― ¡Sus razones habrá tenido Ten Ten, no te preocupes por él! ― dijo el pelinegro con una brillante sonrisa― la llama de la juventud es fuerte en el― musito en un tono místico.

― ¿Otra vez con eso, Lee? ―pregunto exasperada, su compañero y sy sensei siempre estaban con eso de la juventud y cosas similares, si bien había aprendido a tolerarlos ese día estaba hasta el tope.

― Si que estas molesta hoy ― comento Lee poniéndose una mano en el mentón.

De pronto Ten Ten vio algo que la dejo aun más molesta, frente a ella venia un castaño de ojos blanco malva, que vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga u unos pantalones cafés cortos con las piernas envueltas en vendas el cual tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

― ¡Maldito Neji! ― murmuro entre dientes, iba a salir corriendo a molerlo a golpes cuando a lo lejos vio algo que jamás creyó ver en su vida, era un joven con un kimono café el cual llevaba en su cintura una espada muy hermosa, completamente negra, desde la funda hasta la empuñadura e incluso la guarda. De inmediato reconoció esa espada, era una katana forjada en el País del Hierro, cualquier ninja experto en armas que se respetara sabría identificarlas, incluso a lo lejos. Ella olvidando lo de Neji comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el rubio que portaba la espada con su mejor sonrisa y con la esperanza de poder siquiera tocarla o al menos apreciarla de cerca.

Neji venía de una reunión del clan, razón por la cual no pudo ir al entrenamiento con su equipo lo cual le había molestado pues hubiese preferido pasar el día entrenando en vez de escuchando a esos viejos del consejo de la rama principal del clan Hyuga. De pronto vio como su compañera de equipo corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa, seguramente lo extraño y se alegraba de verlo, hasta parecía que iba a abrazarlo. Neji no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ¿Correspondía a su abrazo? Pues si ¿No? De todos modos él era un Hyuga ¡Y un caballero! No podría permitir que su compañera pasara por la vergüenza de querer darle un afectivo abrazo y él hacerle semejante grosería de dejarla con las ansias, no señor, él jamás haría algo así. Neji ceso en su avance y se paro en medio de la calle abriendo los brazos para recibir a Ten Ten― Hola Ten Ten ― dijo este cuando la castaña estaba cerca, justo cuando la iba a abrazar…

― ¡Quítate! ― dijo la castaña empujando a un lado al ojperla quien dio de bruces en el suelo mientras varias personas se reían de su desgracia y quedando con su orgullo machacado limpiándose la tierra de la boca, justo entonces apareció su otro compañero de equipo quien se veía muy curioso.

…

Juushiro había pasado una buena tarde, todos en la aldea eran muy buenas personas y siempre que necesitaba direcciones estos se las daban más que felices. De pronto sintió como algo venia a toda velocidad en su dirección, al voltear a ver diviso a una linda chica castaña que lo veía como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Justo cuando estaba a unos metros Ten Ten paro de repente mirando al joven samurái con un gran sonrojo.

― ¿Qué quieres kunoichi? ― pregunto Juushiro de mala gana con la mano puesta en el mando de la espada por si lo atacaba de repente.

― ¿E-esa es una autentica espada samurái? ― pregunto con una risita tonta.

― Eso no te importa― y dicho eso el rubio continuo su camino pero ella se le volvió a atravesar en el camino.

― ¡Lo es ¿Verdad?! ― pregunto emocionada, siempre había deseado ver una de cerca. Según lo que había escuchado en el País del Hierro se forjaban las mejores espadas de todo el continente, espadas que podían servir toda una vida además de ser muy hermosas.

Juushiro exasperado y viendo que no iba a irse sin responder solo suspiro y decidió contestar a esa pregunta― Si, es una espada samurái― dijo de mala gana y pensó que fue una mala idea al ver que esa chica se emocionaba aun mas.

― ¡Lo sabia! ― gritó triunfal Ten Ten― ¡Eres un samurái ¿Cierto?! ― esa pregunta le pareció un tanto estúpida al rubio quien solo alzo una ceja y se le quedo viendo seriamente.

―Si ― hizo un intento por retomar su camino pero sintió como alguien lo detenía tomándole de la manga, al voltear miro a esa kunoichi tan molesta― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿P-puedo sostener tu espada? ― pregunto con mucha ilusión y un brillo casi sobrenatural en los ojos, Juushiro por un momento pensó que su suerte iba de mal en peor.

―No ― contesto secamente y se soltó de forma brusca del agarre de la castaña y siguió su camino.

…

― Neji ¿Estas dándole un abrazo a la tierra? ― pregunto inocentemente Lee.

― No me molestes ― respondió este levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la ropa con una expresión de rabia.

― ¿Y Ten Ten? ― pregunto el pelinegro haciendo que la mirada de Neji se oscureciera y su rabia aumentara al recordar la humillación de la que había sido víctima― lo último que supe de ella es que salió corriendo más rápido que los jounin cuando el sensei les pide que entrenen con él― dijo Lee poniéndose una mano en el mentón― ¡Hay que encontrarla! ― dijo decidido a encontrar a su compañera desaparecida.

Neji no dijo nada y solo siguió a Lee pensando en cómo rayos es que fue tan vilmente rechazado por la castaña cuando la mitad de las mujeres de Konoha se morían por él. Más adelante se encontraron a Ten Ten que lloraba como si fuera una niña berrinchuda cosa que extraño a ambos.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa Ten Ten?! ― pregunto preocupado Lee.

― ¡Él no me dejo sostener su espada! ― dijo en tono infantil y acusador señalando al joven samurái que estaba ya muy lejos.

― ¿Solo por eso? ―Neji se puso aun mas enojado ¿Lo había dejado tirado por un simple pedazo de hierro forjado? Si bien sabía lo mucho que le chiflaban las armas a su compañera, jamás creyó que su amor por esos simples trozos de metal fuera tan grande ¡Y menos como para ignorarlo tan vilmente!

― ¡Es que es una espada samurái! ― gritó en medio de la calle como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo haciendo que ambos muchachos alzaran una ceja de forma interrogante.

― ¿Y? ― preguntaron ambos en sincronía haciendo que ella estrellara pesadamente su palma contra su frente.

― Les explicare. Las espadas samurái son armas tan buenas que su filo puede cortar incluso el acero sin demasiado esfuerzo, ¡además son de lo más ligeras, y hermosas que puede haber! ― a cada palabra sus ojos brillaban más y más, tanto así que parecía que podría iluminar de noche― Además son armas que pueden durar toda una vida si las cuidas debidamente ¡Tener una espada samurái es el sueño de todo maestro de armas! ―gritó nuevamente exaltada―Pero solo los samuráis tienen acceso a ellas, yo quería ver la suya y él no me dejo ― al recordar eso volvió a hacer un puchero de lo más tierno, para Neji al menos.

― ¡No te preocupes Ten Ten! - dijo Lee con su habitual entusiasmo― ¡Te prometo por mi llama de la juventud que yo lo convenceré la próxima vez que lo veamos! ― hablo alzando el pulgar y con una sonrisa brillante. Ten Ten asintió contenta y luego los tres compañeros se fueron a buscar a su sensei.

…

El rubio se paro en un puesto de artesanías donde vio un colgante muy bonito que tenia forma un gran adorno con forma de remolino color rojo. No se lo pensó dos veces y lo compró para regalárselo a su prometida, seguramente le encantaría.

― Ella debe ser muy afortunada si le compras algo tan bonito― dijo la vendedora del puesto con una amable sonrisa.

―El suertudo soy yo― comento sonriente mientras pagaba y se marchaba a ver que mas podría comprar para llevarle a su prometida y a su suegra, ¡Ah! y también a Tokagero. El rubio siguió deambulando hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver a su abuelo y a las demás mujeres con las que tanto odiaba pasar su tiempo, el pobre Mifune iba cargando un sinfín de cajas y bolsas, Juushiro se sintió mal por su abuelo, pero como dice el dicho: "Mejor él que yo", y con ese pensamiento se alejo del grupo para que no lo molestaran con preguntas o lo pusieran a cargar cajas.

Tan distraído iba en alejarse de ellas que no se percato de quien venía frente a él y choco con esa persona.

― ¡Fíjate idiota! ― gritó un castaño con un gran perro al lado y quien iba acompañado de una muchacha peliazul de ojos perlados.

― Hmf― el rubio ni se molesto en disculparse y siguió su camino.

― ¡¿No piensas disculparte?! ― pregunto furioso el castaño.

―No tengo porque disculparme con un sucio mercenario como tú― dijo de forma fría el samurái. Porque para Juushiro eso eran los ninjas, sucios mercenarios que hacían cualquier atrocidad por dinero, simples y sucios mercenarios.

― ¡¿Que dijiste?! ― para el castaño esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, iba a darle un buen par de golpes a ese imbécil cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo.

―Kiba-kun, tranquilízate― le pidió la chica al ver como su compañero iba a querer golpear a ese rubio tan extraño.

―Tch, solo porque tú me lo pides― contesto algo sonrojado viendo como se largaba aquel rubio desgraciado.

…

Justo al atardecer el rubio regreso al hotel para irse a dar un baño antes de cenar. Llego justo a tiempo para ver como llegaban el grupo de mujeres seguidas de un exhausto Mifune quien parecía que no daba más, el rubio pensó un momento en largarse pero su abuelo le dio lastima y corrió a ayudarle.

― ¿Te divertiste? ― pregunto burlón.

― No me molestes y mejor agarra unas bolsas― contesto el viejo general. Ni loco volvía a ofrecerse a semejante locura de acompañarlas de compras, ahora entendía porque su nieto no quería ir.

― ¿Y ese muchacho quien será? ― pregunto Mito volteando a ver al sonriente rubio que ayudaba a cargar las bolsas al guardaespaldas de Hitomi.

― ¡Oh! Él es quien iba ayer con nosotros― contesto sonriente la pelirroja.

― ¡¿En serio es él?! ― preguntaron ambas niñas al ver que aquel tipo tan amargado era un muchacho de apenas quince años.

― ¿De quién hablan? ― pregunto Kushina volteando a ver hacia atrás. Casi se muere cuando vio de quien hablaban, detrás de ella estaba un muchacho de piel bronceada, rubio y de ojos azules con raras marcas en las mejillas, además era casi idéntico a su esposo.

― Mami, ¿Qué te pasa? ― pregunto Namine al ver que Kushina abría los ojos como platos.

― ¡Naruto! ― grito Kushina en medio de la calle corriendo hasta aquel rubio que creyó era su hijo.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Como que ya se me está haciendo costumbre lo de cortarlo en la mejor parte XDDD, ahora les va a tocar esperarse para saber lo que va a pasar MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA fin, ojala les haya gustado el cap y dejen su opinión.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap ¡donde la verdad al fin se sabrá! Y Mifune podría tener que dar algunas explicaciones.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**CCSakuraforever: que bueno que el cap fuera de tu agrado, y no, Naruto no va a aprender las técnicas de kenshin. En otros fics siempre que Naruto tiene una espada le escasquetan el estiolo hitten mitsurugi y eso ya esta muy visto. Por otro lado Naruto va a desarrollar su propio estilo de lucha, ojala te guste este cap y no te sientas mal por lo del estilo de kenshin. Saludos.**

**Alessia Scarlet: pues lo del odio de Naruto por los ninjas era algo no visto y yo quería explotar eso que nadie más pensó. Saludos.**

**Dataria: pues en el próximo cap se va a ver la reacción de Naruto. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: ¿Qué mejor que morir en brazos de tu amada? Simple: ¡Vivir a su lado!**

**Pues esto no va a ser harem, tal vez las féminas estén pendientes de él al inicio pero no va a ser algo exagerado, saludos.**

**Riruka: seeeeh yo quería hacer algo nuevo, nunca he visto un fic donde Naruto sea samurái en vez de ninja. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: pueeeees, va a haber algo así,solo que no va a ser tan exagerado de que va a dominar las colas así de golpe, va a ser más calmado. Saludos.**

**DarknecroX: me alegra que apoyes mi historia, siempre es bueno saberlo, ojala disfrutes este cap. Saludos.**

**Guest: qué bueno que te gustara tanto la historia, en el próximo cap se va a ver la reacción de Kushina. Saludos.**

**Guest 2: que bueno que te gustara, ojala te guste este cap también. Saludos.**

**Airin: aquí tienes otro cap mas, ojala t guste. Saludos.**

**Reload32: jajajajaja que pasada la tuya, le cambie el nombre porque hubiera sido exagerado que llevara el mismo nombre si Mifune no lo conocía, ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Acqua OfThe Black: me alegra que te gustara el fic. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: Me alegra que te guste esta historia, lo de Mifune pues, me puse a jugar el Naruto shippuden ultímate ninja 3 y ¡ME ENCANTARON SUS TÉCNICAS! Además hay un traje para Naruto que lo hace ver como un samurái, y de ahí nació la idea. Saludos y recuerda ¡NO TE VOYA RESPONDER UN CARAJO XDDDDDDDDD! Adiós.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4: La hora de la verdad

**El Samurái Naranja**

**Capitulo 4: **La hora de la verdad.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

― ¡Naruto! ― grito Kushina en medio de la calle corriendo hasta aquel rubio que creyó era su hijo.

― ¡¿Eh?! ― atino a decir Juushiro al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba, al recuperarse de la sorpresa vio que quien lo abrazaba era Kushina y casi se muere del asco.

― ¡Mi niño, eres tú! ― decía la pelirroja entre sollozos.

― ¡Suéltame kunoichi! ― rugió furioso el rubio apartando bruscamente a Kushina quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa absoluta al contemplar el odio con el que su propio hijo la miraba.

― ¡¿Qué sucede mami?! ― pregunto alarmada y confundida Namine al ver que su madre había salido corriendo a abrazar a aquel muchacho que se le hizo parecido a su papa.

― ¿Q-que pasa Naruto? ― pregunto asustada al ver como su hijo la repudiaba, intento acercarse nuevamente a él pero dio un salto tirando las cajas que había sostenido y se puso en posición de ataque.

― ¡Aléjate de mí! ― volvió a rugir el rubio― te juro que si das un paso más… te partiré en dos― aseguro con una mirada fría.

― ¡Cálmate, Juushiro! ― ordeno Mifune, pero Juushiro seguía con la mano en el mango, listo para rebanar a Kushina o a cualquier otro ninja que se le acercara.

― ¡¿Mami que te pasa?! ― pregunto Mito igual de confundida que su hermana.

― Naruto, soy yo, tu mama― decía Kushina en un intento porque su pequeño la reconociera. Desgraciadamente para ella su niño seguía en posición de ataque y le dedicaba una mirada fría y llena de odio.

― ¡Tú no eres mi madre, maldita kunoichi! ― gritó el ojiazul rompiéndole el corazón a su progenitora. De pronto los ojos del rubio cambiaron de su habitual azul a un rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada mientras que las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaban más.

― ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ― pregunto Hitomi sorprendida de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba teniendo un lindo día cuando de pronto Kushina se puso a gritar y corrió a abrazar a su guardaespaldas.

…

Minato estaba llenando unas formas para unas renovaciones cuando llegaron un ninjas a su oficina los cuales se veían un poco agitados.

― ¡Hokage-sama! ― entraron gritando todos.

― ¡¿Qué sucede?! ― pregunto Minato naturalmente alarmado.

― ¡Es Kushina-san! ― gritó uno de los ninjas haciendo que el rubio se alarmara aun más.

― ¡¿Qué paso con ella?! ― rogo saber el pobre hombre quien tenía el corazón en la mano.

― ¡Uno de los samuráis que vinieron con el Daimyo del País del Hierro quiere atacarla! ― informo por fin otro de los ninjas, Minato no se lo pensó dos veces y desapareció de ahí usando su Hiraishin para aparecer donde estaba su esposa pues ella siempre llevaba un sello entre sus ropas por precaución.

…

Fuera del hotel las cosas seguían igual, Kushina intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hijo y Juushiro seguía sin dejar su posición de ataque.

― ¡Eh dicho que te calmes, Juushiro! ― dijo de forma autoritaria Mifune rezando para que no pasara una catástrofe que arruinara no solo el futuro de su nieto, sino que hasta podría crear destruir las relaciones entre el País del Hiero y el País del Fuego pues atacar a la esposa del yondaime Hokage sería considerado un crimen grave.

― N-no temas, no te hare daño― decía la pelirroja en un tono tranquilo y suave, muy maternal. Comenzó a acercarse a pesar de las advertencias del rubio quien le decía que no se acercara.

― ¡Detente! ¡Si sigues acercándote, te matare! ― advirtió por última vez, pero al ver que ella no desistía decidió cumplir con su amenaza y desenvaino su espada a una velocidad imposible de seguir para todos, sus intenciones eran rebanarla de un solo tajo pero de pronto hubo un destello amarillo y su espada fue detenida en el acto.

― ¡Minato! ― gritó sorprendida la pelirroja al ver a su marido deteniendo la katana de su hijo con uno de sus kunais de tres puntas. Minato iba a devolverle el golpe al agresor cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el agresor resulto ser un muchacho de unos quince o dieciséis años rubio de ojos azules y con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas. De mas esta decir que Minato lo identifico de inmediato pues aunque pasaran mil años podría reconocer las señas de aquel niño que desde hacia quince años había estado buscando incansablemente.

― ¡¿Naruto?! ― pregunto confundido el yondaime al ver que su propio hijo iba a matar a Kushina sin ninguna piedad.

― ¡¿Qué sucede?! ― exigió saber Hitomi al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, de pronto varios samuráis salieron de del hotel pues habían estado escuchando un gran alboroto donde llamaban a Juushiro.

― Algo que siempre temí que pasara― contesto Mifune mirando a la nada y dejando muy confundida a Hitomi.

― ¿Que sucede Mifune-sama? ― pregunto un preocupado Urakaku mirando la situación donde el yondaime Hokage paraba la katana de Juushiro quien se veía furioso.

Mifune no contesto, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo le explicaría a su nieto todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que algo así pasaría algún día, incluso tuvo sus sospechas al ver al yondaime, era demasiado parecido con Juushiro como para que fuera una simple casualidad, pero prefirió no decir nada para no provocar revuelo o algo que pudiera afectar de mala manera a su nieto. Mifune sintió un gran arrepentimiento por no haber dicho nada antes, ahora el rostro de su amado nieto se veía lleno de confusión y odio. El viejo general avanzo tranquilamente hasta donde estaba su nieto y el yondaime quienes aun no separaban sus armas y las separo el mismo.

― Calmémonos todos, por favor― pidió educadamente a lo que ambos rubios enfundaron sus armas.

― ¡¿Qué pasa Ojii-sama?! ¡¿Por qué esta mujer está diciendo que soy su hijo?! ― exigió saber el rubio menor mirando fijamente a Mifune quien no encontraba las palabras para hablar pues simplemente no era fácil explicarle a su nieto que sus padres muy posiblemente eran lo que él mas odiaba en el mundo.

― Por favor Urakaku, llévate a Juushiro adentro― rogo el pobre viejo quien a realmente le estaba doliendo el corazón.

Urakaku de inmediato cumplió la orden de su general y con ayuda de varios samuráis se llevaron a Juushiro quien exigía a gritos respuestas a lo que estaba pasando.

―Mis disculpas, Hitomi-sama. Quisiera pedirle permiso para poder ausentarme un rato― solicito educadamente el anciano inclinándose ante la pelirroja.

― E-está bien― dijo simplemente y acto seguido Mifune se paro para encarar al yondaime y su mujer.

― ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar? ― pregunto a lo que ambos asintieron y se fueron a la oficina del Hokage para poder hablar tranquilamente.

…

Ya en la oficina del Hokage Minato y Kushina se sentaron frente a Mifune quien se veía muy serio. Ninguno sabía cómo comenzar una plática y el silencio se torno muy incomodo mientras se observaban fijamente.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera, Mifune-san? ― preguntó Minato por fin rompiendo el silencio, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber la razón del por qué Naruto se había comportado como si los odiara.

― Primero que nada Minato-dono, dígame, ¿Por qué creen que mi nieto Juushiro es su hijo? ― pregunto el viejo sin rodeos cosa que agrado un poco al yondaime pues lo último que quería era que le dieran largas.

―Pues vera, su nieto comparte varias de las señas particulares que tenía mi hijo quien fue secuestrado hace quince años― respondió con seriedad el Hokage.

― ¿Quién fue el que lo secuestro? ― pregunto Mifune para estar seguro de que fueran el mismo antes de decir algo más.

― La verdad fueron dos secuestradores, un sujeto raro con una máscara amarilla y un monstruo que salía de la tierra quien fue el que se lo llevo― contesto Minato con impotencia pues aun no se perdonaba que hubiesen secuestrado a su hijo en sus narices.

Mifune sintió un duro golpe en su corazón, al escuchar lo de un monstruo que salía de la tierra supo inmediatamente que era el mismo monstruo al que le había quitado a Juushiro hace quince años en aquel bosque. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran el mismo, que solo se tratara de una rara coincidencia, él mismo no creía en coincidencias, pero esa vez había depositado todas sus esperanzas en que lo fuera. Lamentablemente la vida no siempre es como una quisiera que fuese.

― ¿Hay algo más que confirme que es su hijo? ― pregunto el viejo samurái en un vano intento por que las cosas no fueran como él creía que eran.

― T-tiene un enorme sello tatuado en el abdomen― dijo Kushina con las lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas.

Ese fue el golpe de gracia para Mifune, definitivamente no había ninguna duda de que ese niño Naruto y su nieto Juushiro eran la misma persona, el viejo general sintió un vacio en su corazón solo equiparable a cuando pierdes a alguien importante en tu vida, y técnicamente así era. Ahora que Juushiro había encontrado a su familia ellos podrían arrebatárselo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero si eso era lo mejor para él pues no tenía derecho a mantenerlo alejado de los suyos, además la pareja frente a él le parecían buenas personas por lo que podría estar tranquilo si Juushiro se quedaba con ellos.

― No hay duda, mi nieto es el hijo que han estado buscando― dijo el viejo con mucho pesar, incluso sintió como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero no lloro, llorar no resolvería nada. Lo único que preocupaba ahora a Mifune era cómo reaccionaría su nieto al saber que era hijo de ninjas, seguramente maldeciría su existencia hasta el cansancio y negaría por todos los medios ese hecho, así de bien conocía Mifune a su nieto.

Kushina y Minato no aguantaron mas y se abrazaron entre lágrimas de alegría al saber que al fin habían encontrado a su querido hijo sano y salvo luego de tanto tiempo llorando por él y buscándolo incansablemente. Por fin podrían ser una familia completa nuevamente, como siempre debió haber sido. Pero algo de pronto opaco su felicidad, el recuerdo de Naruto atacándolos sin ninguna piedad lo cual los tenía inquietos pues no era normal que fuera agresivo con ellos si apenas lo conocían.

―Mifune-san― hablo Minato para llamar la atención de viejo samurái quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y volteo de inmediato al oír su nombre― ¿Por qué Naruto fue tan agresivo con nosotros? ― pregunto mirándolo con una preocupación que solo un padre inquieto podría tener.

Se habían tardado en preguntar, ahora a Mifune no le quedaba otra más que contarles la razón por la que había sido tan agresivo con ellos― Juu… Naruto― se corrigió sintiendo un mal sabor de boca al saber que ya no podría llamarlo así― Naruto odia a los ninjas― dijo sin rodeos dejando a la pareja boquiabierta y confusa.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ― pregunto alarmada Kushina sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo, simplemente no comprendía por qué su hijo odiaba a los ninjas si él era hijo de dos de los mejores que habían.

Mifune nuevamente guardo silencio un momento antes de poder volver a hablar y comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado hace dos años en la fortaleza donde vivían, el ataque por parte de Kirigakure y de cómo atacaron por la espalda aprovechando que ellos estaban peleando en el frente, también les conto que fue él quien paro el ataque a la fortaleza matando a todos los ninjas agresores, lo cual los dejo en shock pues no esperaban que su hijo fuera así de sanguinario como para matar él mismo a tantos ninjas, y peor aún, teniendo solo trece años. Mifune también les conto sobre Sanae y cómo fue herida durante el ataque, además de todos los inocentes que murieron ese día producto del ataque y de que a raíz de ese hecho fue que despertó el odio de Naruto por los ninjas y que incluso cuando la lucha había parado, él seguía atacando a cualquier ninja que se le acercaba lo suficiente. Minato y Kushina estaban horrorizados, simplemente no podían concebir que su pobre hijo pudiera haber sufrido tanto o matado a tantas personas a tan corta edad, ni que se hubiera convertido en alguien con el corazón tan lleno de odio y rencor. Simplemente era un horror.

― Se que quieren hablar con él en este momento, pero preferiría ser yo quien le explique todo― dijo Mifune al ver lo ansiosos que estaban Minato y Kushina, la pelirroja iba a protestar pero recordó lo que paso frente al hotel y mejor se quedo callada. Los tres luego de esa plática emprendieron rumbo con destino al hotel para poder conocer por fin a su pequeño.

…

Las cosas en el hotel n o estaban yendo nada bien, Juushiro había pateado y golpeado a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que trataba de pararlo, solo hasta que Sannosuke llego y le ordeno calmarse fue que se quedo quieto pues aun en ese estado seguía sabiendo cual era su posición frente a ese hombre, y solo por respeto a él dejo de armar alboroto, pero sus ojos no abandonaban aquel rojo sangre del cual se habían teñido. Su mente aun tenia fresco el recuerdo de aquella kunoichi llamándolo hijo. Una vez se había calmado lo llevaron a su habitación para que pudiera descansar y terminar de calmarse.

― ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? ― pregunto serio Urakaku a su compañero Okisuke.

―No lo sé, pero debe haber sido algo muy grave para que Mifune-sama se haya marchado solo con el yondaime Hokage y su esposa.

― Me preocupa mucho todo esto, ¿Has visto como se puso el joven Juushiro? ― volvió a preguntar Urakaku mientras Okisuke cerraba su ojo pensativo, algo estaba muy mal en todo aquel alboroto, pero por más que pensaba no podía descifrar qué.

― Habrá que esperar a que Mifune-sama vuelva y él mismo nos explique lo que sucedió― respondió Okisuke en tono monótono, pero realmente estaba muy preocupado por su general y el nieto de este.

…

― ¿Qué cree que le haya pasado a mami, Hitomi-sama? ― pregunto Namine mirando con los ojos llorosos a la pelirroja quien no sabía ni qué contestarle, pues ni ella sabía lo que había pasado. Luego de que Minato y Kushina se hubieran ido, las niñas se quedaron con Hitomi quien las llevo a su habitación para que no estuvieran en la calle.

― No lo sé, pero ya verás que todo estará bien― dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para tratar de calmarlas.

― ¿En serio lo cree? ― pregunto Mito al borde de las lágrimas.

― ¡Ya lo creo que sí! ― comento animada poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña. Pero realmente estaba igual de preocupada por la situación pues todo paso muy rápido y era confuso, y al final se termino quedando sin respuestas, intento preguntarle a su padre pero este le dijo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por lo que tuvo que quedarse con la duda.

…

Minato y Kushina no perdieron tiempo y fueron rápidamente al hotel seguidos de Mifune a quien no se le dificultaba seguirlos por las calles mientras ellos saltaban por los techos. Por más que pensaba no podía encontrar la forma en la que le diría a Juushiro que era hijo de ninjas, sabía que en cuanto lo supiera nada podría calmar su furia. Luego de unos diez minutos que se hicieron una eternidad para el yondaime y su mujer, pero una milésima de segundo para Mifune, llegaron al hotel. Antes de que Kushina y Minato entraran para poder abrazar a su hijo Mifune se les puso en frente impidiéndoles el paso.

―Recuerden lo que les dije― recordó el anciano―, yo seré el que hable con él― dijo firmemente a lo que ambos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta la habitación que compartían quedándose afuera.

…

Juushiro seguía igual de rabioso y solo estaba esperando a que su abuelo llegara para que pudiera explicarle lo que había sucedido con esa gente rara. Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas pues su abuelo Mifune había entrado por la puerta sin que se diera cuenta y ahora estaba frente a él con una mirada más seria de lo habitual.

― ¿Qué paso allá afuera? ¿Qué querían esas personas? ― pregunto el rubio igual de serio temiendo a la respuesta de aquel hombre que durante toda su vida lo crio.

― Son tus verdaderos padres― contesto Mifune, sin rodeos, como siempre. Esa noticia dejo al pobre rubio impactado, al momento de oír eso sintió como todo su mundo se hacía pedazos, era hijo de ninjas, aquellas personas a las que tanto repudiaba y despreciaba fueron quienes lo trajeron al mundo. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan sucio como en ese momento, de solo pensar que ellos eran sus padres lo hacía sentir asco de sí mismo.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ― preguntó con una expresión de… miedo, si era miedo, miedo de que algo así fuera cierto.

― Lo que dije, que Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki son tus verdaderos padres y tu nombre es Naruto y no Juushiro― si bien Mifune se veía calmado, dentro de su corazón había una terrible tormenta de dolor, estaba muy triste y tenía miedo de perder aquel pequeño al que con tanto amor y cariño cuido desde que era un pequeño bebe.

― No… imposible… es mentira― decía Naruto negando con la cabeza intentando negar la horrible realidad.

― No lo es, me hubiese gustado que lo fuera pero… ellos me han confirmado que son tus padres― sentencio el viejo general a quien se le encogió el corazón al ver a su nieto con los ojos abiertos como platos intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

― ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO SOY HIJO DE UNOS SUCIOS NINJAS! ― rugió furioso mientras amargas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta el corazón de sus progenitores se caía a pedazos de solo escuchar el cómo se refería a ellos con ese término tan despectivo.

― Cálmate, por favor― rogo el viejo quien se sentía aun peor que su nieto.

― ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ― gritó furioso rompiendo la pared detrás de él de un puñetazo y golpeando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

― ¡Se que es duro para ti! También lo es para mí, pero debes ser fuerte para afrontar lo que viene, ¿No fue eso lo que te enseñe? ― pregunto calmadamente Mifune intentando mantener la compostura, pero le era realmente difícil.

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? ― pregunto Juushiro entre sollozos.

― Dales una oportunidad― sugirió Mifune haciendo que Juushiro lo mirara como si estuviera loco― se que no es fácil, pero al menos podrías darles el beneficio de la duda― dijo el viejo en un intento por hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

― ¡Son ninjas! ― gritó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo― ¡Tipos como ellos fueron los que atacaron nuestro hogar! ¡Te recuerdo por tipos como ellos Sanae-chan quiso matarse muchas veces! ¡Ellos la dejaron marcada! ― rugió recordando todo lo que había pasado aquel día que siempre tendría en su mente y corazón hasta el día de su muerte.

― ¡Ellos no fueron! ― gritó igual de enojado Mifune― Yo te recuerdo a ti que tú fuiste el que mató a los ninjas que la lastimaron, ellos son personas diferentes. Son tus padres, y te han estado buscando sin descanso desde hace quince años ―dijo recobrando la compostura.

― Un ninja es un ninja y todos son simples mercenarios que hacen cualquier cosa por dinero― murmuro el rubio con odio en sus palabras. Una vez que se había calmado sus ojos recobraron su original color azul cielo cosa que tranquilizo al viejo general.

― Los samuráis no somos pre juiciosos, ¿No te enseñe eso yo también? ― pregunto con nostalgia el viejo samurái haciendo dudar al rubio.

― Pero…― Juushiro no sabía qué hacer, ¿Realmente debía darles una oportunidad? Y si lo hacía ¿Qué pasaría de ahí en adelante? ¿Tendría que quedarse a vivir en Konoha? ¿Tendría que convertirse también en un ninja? ¿Tendría que romper su compromiso con Sanae? De solo pensar eso se le revolvía el estomago.

― Hagamos esto, conócelos un tiempo. Si te agradan pues ya verás tú qué hacer. Si no, siempre eres bien recibido en el País del Hierro- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

― ¿Quieres que me quede aquí? ― pregunto incrédulo el ojiazul.

― Solo por un tiempo, para que los conozcas. Ya luego decides donde quedarte― contesto tranquilo y suavizando la mirada― recuerda esto, tu siempre serás mi nieto, nada jamás cambiara eso― dijo abrazando a su nieto el cual correspondió al abrazo.

― Esta bien, lo hare, pero no te garantizo soportar el quedarme― dijo Juushiro más calmado.

― me alegra― susurro el viejo separándose de su nieto.

― ¿Pero qué hay de mi compromiso con Sanae? ― pregunto dudoso.

― No te preocupes por eso, incluso podrán seguirse viendo― dijo Mifune revolviéndole el cabello al ojiazul.

― ¡¿En serio?! ― pregunto feliz terminando de tranquilizar a su nieto pues nuevamente recobraba esa actitud jovial y alegre de siempre.

― Si, hare que venga a visitarte de vez en cuando, creo que a tu madre le encantara conocerla― respondió el viejo haciendo que Juushiro se tensara con lo de su madre, si bien había dado un gran paso, no es como si de la noche a la mañana fuera a aceptarla así como así, pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que pudiera aceptarla como tal.

― Esta bien, siendo así acepto quedarme aquí un tiempo― dijo Juushiro no muy convencido de sus palabras.

― ¿Quieres conocerlos? ―preguntó el viejo con una expresión suave.

― Esta bien― respondió el rubio y Mifune salió un rato de la habitación.

Luego de un rato y de unos gritos de felicidad el Hokage y su mujer entraron a la habitación donde su hijo los miraba curioso y desconfiado como si fueran desconocidos, aunque técnicamente lo eran pues esa sería la segunda vez que se veían. Los tres estaban frente a frente sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación.

― ¿Hola? ― fue lo único que dijo Juushiro y ambos adultos se abalanzaron contra él para atraparlo en un abrazo lleno de emoción y lágrimas.

― Al fin te encontramos, hijo― dijeron Minato y Kushina, ambos llorando lagrimas de alegría.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Seeeeeh, ya se que quedo algo corto, pero bueno, como siemrpe lo corte en la mejor parte XDDDDD, ojala les haya gustado este cap al igual que los otros. **

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde comenzara a integrarse a Konoha y tendrá sus roces con algunos de los ninjas de la aldea.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Yoshuco: me alegra que te gustara el cap, ojala te guste este también. Saludos.**

**Reoad32: Que bueno que te gustara el cap, en este cap se resolvieron varias de tus dudas y espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Dataria: pues aquí tienes la conti, lástima que lo corte en la mejor parte XDDDD. Pero ya saben como soy. Saludos.**

**CCSakuraforever: pues lo del emo quien sabe, ya me conocen y saben que por mas que piensen jamás sabran lo que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo jejeje XDD. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: seeeh, esa ova me arruino la infancia, y me hizo un sppiler de los mil demonios porque no había terminado el anime ;w; XDDDDD. Por lo de la espada de Akame, pues no! Suficiente tiene con su propia espada, como ya he dicho en otros de mis fics no me gusta meter personajes de otros animes o habilidades por lo que Naruto va a seguir con la espada que tiene, ojala te guste el cap. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: pues el modo en el que va a controlar el chakra te va a encantar, ya lo he visualizado y me encanto. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Dante kamiya: pues Naruto no les va a tener rencor sonó desconfianza, pero se va a ablandar poco a poco. Saludos.**

**Victor018: pues qui tienes tu conti, ojala te guste. Saludos.**

**Buty: pues lo siento pero no. Naruto ya utiliza el estilo Iai y con ese se va a mantener hasta que desarrolle su propio estilo, pero eso va a ser más adelante. Además por increíble que parezca yo no he visto One Piece, bueno si, pero me quede en el cap 78 y por pereza no lo seguí viendo XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Sanada el tengu: pues me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, tengo la esperanza de que algún día la gente se emocione con mis historias con solo ver "by Payaso Coronado" XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: Neta viejo, ¿Qué te traes con Shion? Siempre preguntas por ella XD. Aprende de una vez no te voy a responder un carajo jajajajajajaja XDDDDDD. En el próximo cap se van a resolver algunas de tus dudas. Saludos.**

**Riruka: me alegra que te haya gustado este cap, algunas de tus dudas se respondieron en este cap, ojala te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Airin: me alegra que te hayan gustado los caps y la historia en general, pues lo demás se va a ver en el próximo cap donde Naruto hable con sus padres apra poner reglas de convivencia. Y pues, no me gusta alargar demasiado las cosas algo así como que, Naruto pasa cerca de ellos y no lo reconocen o tonterías así que solo alargan la historia y uno se termina desesperando. Saludos.**

**Guest 2: La verdad no tenia ni idea de cómo llamarte y por eso te puse así XDDD. Pues respecto a lo de Akatsuki pues eso se va a ver muuucho mas adelante, y lo de jiinchuuriki, pues les tengo una sorpresa reservada. Y lo de ir al grano pues si, me gusta ser directo y no andar con rodeos, como en algunos fics donde uno espera el beso de los protagonistas y siempre tiene que llegar alguien a cagarla, ¡Odio eso! Y por eso no lo hago. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: pues aquí tienes tu reencuentro emotivo. Saludos.**

**Acqua OfThe Back: pues aquí hubieron mas reacciones, espero te haya gustado el cap, ¡QUE OTRA VEZ CORTE EN LA MEJOR APRTEE! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XDDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5: Último día de paseo

**El Samurái Naranja**

**Capitulo 5: **Últimodía de paseo.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

― Al fin te encontramos, hijo― dijeron Minato y Kushina, ambos llorando lagrimas de alegría.

― Emmm, ¿Podrían no abrazarme?, me hace sentir incomodo― pidió Naruto separándose de la pareja.

― L-lo siento hijo, fue la emoción del momento― dijo una apenada Kushina, si bien había aceptado darles una oportunidad porque Mifune lo convenció, les había dicho que las cosas no serian tan fáciles pues Naruto no superaba su trauma con los ninjas y deberían de ir poco a poco.

―Bueno, ¿Y cómo se llaman? ―indagó el rubio mirándolos con curiosidad, si bien aun no los aceptaba del todo, podría darles el beneficio de la duda, pero solo porque su abuelo lo pidió porque de otra forma nunca lo hubiera hecho.

― Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki― respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

― Yo soy Minato Namikaze― dijo el rubio mayor también sonriente.

―Yo soy Juushiro― se presentó el ojiazul menor haciendo una educada reverencia.

― Mucho gusto― dijeron ambos adultos admirados de los modales de su retoño mayor.

― Eres muy educado― dijo Minato con orgullo.

― No se crean, es más atrevido y bocón de lo que parece― comentó Mifune desde afuera de la habitación haciendo rabiar a Juushiro.

― ¡Gracias por arruinar el momento, decrepito! ―recriminó Juushiro mirando a su abuelo quien solo sonreía malicioso dejando pasar ese insulto.

― Jejeje, bueno, dejando eso de lado, hay dos personitas que seguramente querrán conocerte― dijo Kushina con una dulce sonrisa.

Minato golpeo su palma con su puño pues por un momento se olvidó de sus pequeñas que sabría el cielo dónde estaban.― Tienes razón querida, ¿dónde estarán las niñas? ― se preguntó desconcertado.

― ¡Aquí estamos! ― dijeron dos vocecitas preocupadas que venían de la puerta resultando ser las gemelas quienes venían acompañadas de Hitomi quien también se veía algo preocupada por lo que había visto. Ambas niñas corrieron a abrazar a sus padres y se pusieron detrás de ellos al ver a Naruto pues aun recordaban como quiso matar a su mama― ¡Hombre malo! ― le gritaron las dos detrás de Minato.

― ¿Eh? ― atinó a decir el rubio menor al ver a las niñas.

― ¡Ese hombre es malo papi! ¡Quiso dañar a mami! ― acusaron las niñas como si quisieran que su papa se encargara de él.

―Ya todo está bien niñas, es más, quiero que lo conozcan― hablo tranquilamente el Hokage.

― ¿Qué no era el amargado que cuidaba de Hitomi-sama?― preguntó Mito muy confundida.

― No soy un amargado, mocosas desesperantes― murmuro Juushiro bastante enojado.

―Él es su hermano mayor, Naruto― dijo Kushina sin poder reprimir pequeñas lágrimas de alegría.

― ¡¿HERMANO MAYOR?! ―preguntaron las niñas y Hitomi poniendo el grito en el cielo de la sorpresa.

― Me llamo Juushiro― corrigió el joven samurái frunciendo un poco el ceño, la verdad no le gustaba mucho ese nombre y prefería que lo llamaran como siempre lo habían llamado.

― Disculpa, aun no nos acostumbramos, saluden a su hermano niñas― dijo el Hokage sacando a las gemelas de su espalda para que pudieran conocer a su hermano.

Ambas niñas miraban a Juushiro con una desconocida timidez pues recién lo habían visto queriendo dañar a su madre y ahora salían con que era su hermano mayor. Los tres hermano se quedaron mirando durante u tiempo sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación pues de todos modos no tenían ni idea de que decirse, las niñas voltearon a ver a sus progenitores quienes asintieron con una sonrisa y luego ambas se lanzaron a abrazar a su hermano tirándolo al piso en el proceso. Se sentían felices de haber encontrado al hermano que según sabían, había sido secuestrado hacía quince años. Juushiro no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso y simplemente correspondió tímidamente al abrazo, quizás algunos ninjas ¡y solo algunos! No eran tan malos después de todo, aunque tampoco era como si le cayeran bien.

― ¡Hola! ― saludaron ambas casi llorando de la felicidad de estar juntos todos como una familia.

― Ehh, hola― saludó el rubio menor algo cohibido.

― ¿Vas a vivir con nosotros?

― ¿O te vas a ir?

― ¿Te vas a volver un ninja?

― ¿Dejaras de ser samurái?

― ¿O te convertirás en un ninja samurái?

― ¿Nos prestas tu espada?

― ¿Dónde la compraste?

― ¿Cuánto te costó?

― ¿Y al final te llamas Juushiro o Naruto? ― preguntaron ambas.

Por un momento Juushiro había olvidado lo irritantes que podían ser esas mocosas y lo mucho que les encantaba hacer preguntas, además de que nunca se callaban. Justo cuando estaba comenzando perder la paciencia salió Minato al rescate.

― Niñas, no hostiguen a su hermano― regañó el rubio mayor al ver que sus pequeñas ya estaban incomodando a su hijo mayor y no parecía ser alguien de mucha paciencia. Que fácil se les había olvidado lo de la tarde, pero bueno, no se les podía culpar pues siempre quisieron conocer a su hermano y al parecer la emoción les ganó.

― Primero, me voy a quedar por un tiempo, y no, no me voy a volver un ninja porque me gusta ser un samurái y así me voy a quedar. No les voy prestar mi espada porque primero, no es un juguete, es mi posesión más preciada y segundo, esta tuve que ayudar a forjarla para y no es algo que se pueda comprar en algún lugar y para terminar, me llamo Juushiro― respondió el rubio menor con algo de molestia, pero sabía que era mejor responder de una vez antes de que siguieran haciéndole más preguntas. Luego de eso comenzaron a charlar para conocerse mejor, Juushiro puso que su padre fungía como Hokage desde hacia veinte años y llevaba casado con su madre desde hace veintidós. Además se enteró de que sus hermanitas pronto entrarían a la academia ninja y actualmente entrenaban con sus padres, sus padres le preguntaron si no quisiera entrar a la academia pero él se negó argumentando que ya era un samurái y no necesitaba nada más para luchar aparte de su espada lo cual los entristeció en un principio, pero luego lo comprendieron y decidieron respetar su decisión.

― Bueno, este fue un largo día para todos y lo mejor será descansar― dijo Mifune llamando la atención de todos.

―Mifune-san tiene razón, creo que es hora de irnos, despídanse niñas― ordenó la pelirroja mayor levantándose y estirando las piernas.

― ¿Eh? ¿Onii-chan no se va a ir con nosotros? ― preguntó confundía la pequeña Namine.

― Bueno, su hermano se va a quedar con Mifune-san hasta que se marche de vuelta al País del Hierro― respondió Minato de forma cortés para que no pareciera que los estaba corriendo.

― Bueno está bien― dijo Mito levantándose.

― ¡Adiós, Juushiro-oniichan― corearon ambas niñas dándole un último abrazo a su hermano y luego se fueron con sus padres quienes se despidieron con la mano pues acordaron respetar el espacio de su hijo y no hostigarlo con contacto físico indeseado.

Una vez se fueron Mifune entró al cuarto con cuatro platos de comida, uno para él y los otros tres para su nieto pues conocía el enorme apetito de este. Puso los platos sobre la mesa y ambos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente mientras charlaban sobre cosas banales.

― No te estarás arrepintiendo ¿cierto? ― preguntó el viejo general al ver a su nieto más pensativo de lo normal.

― Por momentos si, aun no me hago a la idea de ser hijo… de ninjas― el rubio casi escupió eso último pues aun le molestaba un poco.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me hubiera gustado conocer a mis padres? ― pregunto el anciano con algo de pesar. En una ocasión Mifune le contó a Juushiro que no pudo conocer a su padre porque murió en una guerra cuando tenía dos años y su madre murió durante el parto por lo que su única figura paterna fue su sensei quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre ser un samurái.

― Si― respondió el rubio algo serio.

― Bueno pues, a mi me hubiese gustado conocerlo, no me hubiese importado que fuese la peor alimaña del planeta. Tú tienes la oportunidad de conocer a tus padres y déjame decirte que no se ven malas personas, todo es cuestión de que los conozcas mejor y como te dije, si no te gusta siempre puedes volver al País del Hierro donde serás bien recibido siempre― explicó el viejo samurái con algo de empatía, cuanto hubiese deseado tener la oportunidad que su nieto tenia de poder conocer a su familia, pero desgraciadamente la vida no siempre es como a uno le gustaría que fuese por lo que no quería que Juushiro creciera sin conocer a su familia de sangre por un odio en parte irracional.

― Haré lo posible por resistir el vivir aquí, pero no te prometo que no termine alcanzándolos en el camino de regreso― comentó el rubio terminando de cenar, Mifune solo suspiró y también terminó de comer. Luego de eso se bañaron y se fueron a dormir para estar bien al día siguiente pues a Mifune le habían informado que sería el último día de reunión de los Daimyos. Mifune no esperaba que fuera tan rápido pues no llevaban ni cinco días, pero Sannosuke le explicó que se habían llevado muy bien desde el principio y ninguno puso objeción sobre las clausulas del tratado pues estaba muy bien redactado para que todos estuvieran contentos.

Al día siguiente…

Mifune y Juushiro se preparaban para hacer de guardaespaldas, ambos se cambiaban lo más rápido posible pues Mifune pasó casi toda la noche en vela y cuando durmió se le pasó la hora, como él era el que despertaba a Juushiro pues el rubio también se quedó dormido. Una vez listos salieron a toda velocidad del hotel donde el carruaje de Sannosuke esperaba por ellos para poder irse a la torre Hokage.

― Mis disculpas, Mi Señor, no fue nuestra intención hacerle esperar ― se disculpó Mifune arrodillándose frente al hombre al igual que Juushiro.

― No hay problema Mifune-san, Hitomi ya me contó lo de su situación y debo decir que es algo muy inesperado. Si yo me enterara que alguien a quien adopté como a mi propio hijo se encuentra con su verdadera familia de seguro no podría conciliar el sueño― dijo Sannosuke en tono comprensivo, la verdad al principio no se lo podía creer, pero luego Hitomi le explicó todo y lo entendió por completo e incluso se sintió un poco mal por Mifune pues aunque no lo demostrara demasiado, se preocupaba bastante por su nieto y seguro fue un duro golpe para él enterarse de que tenía más familia.

― Le estoy agradecido, Mi Señor, pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos para no hacer esperar más a los Daimyos― comentó el viejo general poniéndose de pie al igual que su nieto.

― Tiene razón, Mifune-san, en marcha― y acto seguido Sannosuke se subió al carruaje donde lo acompañaban su hija y su yerno para luego dirigirse hacia la torre Hokage.

…

Una vez en la torre Hokage, todos los guardaespaldas aseguraron el perímetro y luego Sannosuke salió de su carruaje para entrar a la torre Hokage seguido de Mifune quien sería su guardaespaldas personal, y posiblemente no saldría hasta la hora de la cena pues aun faltaba una buena parte para terminar por lo que debía de apresurarse.

― ¿Es cierto eso de que te quedas? ― preguntó Hitomi al samurái naranja quien ese día era encargado de vigilarla.

― Si― contestó planamente.

― Ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo― dijo la pelirroja con una mirada triste.

― ¿Por qué dice eso? ― preguntó el rubio algo curioso.

―Pues porque la verdad no me gusta estar en el palacio, nunca antes había pasado disfrutando de la vida como ahora y lo último que quiero es regresar a esa prisión― respondió suspirando― Y encima tengo que casarme con un zopenco― agregó molesta sin importarle que su prometido la escuchara.

― A mí tampoco me enloquece la idea― comentó el pelinegro sosteniéndose la quijada con la palma de la mano mientras miraba a las personas en la calle ir y venir, le encantaba ver la libertad que las personas normales tenían, daría lo que fuera por poder ser libre de sus ataduras.

― Cuando me comprometí, muchas personas quisieron que desistiera de ello, pero Ojii-sama me dijo que la persona con la que me casaría seria la que yo eligiera, si no se quieren casar deberían decirlo― explicó el rubio dejando a ambos algo sorprendidos por la madurez que tenia a pesar de ser menor que ellos.

―La vida no es tan fácil para todos― murmuró la princesa y luego se quedó callada sumiéndolos en un incomodo silencio, al menos para ella.

― Si quiere puedo hacer llamar a Kushina-san para que vayan a recorrer la aldea y no se sienta tan aburrida― propuso el ojiazul a lo que Hitomi se puso a pensarlo y luego se negó.

― Mejor no, ya van dos días y no quiero abusar de su amabilidad― respondió con algo de aburrimiento, pero inmediatamente se le ocurrió algo― Por otro lado, podrías tú llevarme a dar una vuelta por la aldea, de todos modos este va a ser tu hogar y no está de más que lo conozcas mejor ¿Qué te parece?― propuso la ojimiel con una sonrisa.

― Mmmm, no creo que sea correcto ir solos, veré si alguien más nos acompaña― respondió el joven samurái y acto seguido se fue a donde estaban los otros guardaespaldas para ver si alguno se ofrecía a acompañarlos.

― ¿Queriendo tener una cita con un niño frente a tu prometido? Eres una descarada― comentó Sorachi con algo de burla sin quitar su mirada de la ventana.

― ¿Tu haciendo una broma? Esto sí que es nuevo―dijo sorprendida la pelirroja mirando al castaño como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

― La vida da muchas vueltas― musitó Sorachi aun sin voltear a verla.

― Ojala todas fueran buenas― agregó la muchacha y ambos suspiraron ante eso.

Luego de un rato Juushiro regresó sin nadie más pues todos se negaron argumentando que estaban muy justos de personal y que cada quien estaba vigilando un sector.

― Lo siento Hitomi-sama, pero solo yo estoy disponible, aunque si Sorachi-sama quiere puede ir también― propuso el rubio con algo de molestia.

― Está bien― respondió el castaño sorprendiendo aun más a su prometida quien se preguntaba si no se estaría volviendo loco pues él jamás mostraba interés en ese tipo de cosas.

Y así los tres se fueron a dar una vuelta por la aldea visitando los lugares de mayor interés que poseía la aldea los cuales no eran pocos. Fueron al mercado, donde Hitomi no compró tantas cosas pues ya tenía todo lo que quería, Sorachi por otra parte compro sin que se dieran cuenta unas pequeñas artesanías las cuales consistían en un sencillo pero lindo collar que hacia juego con un par de aretes con forma de flor, también fueron a un recorrido por los bosques de Konoha asombrándose de lo bellos y tranquilos que eran, Hitomi pensó que le encantaría vivir ahí el resto de su vida, Sorachi pensó lo mismo que ella imaginándose vivir sencillamente al lado de quien de verdad amaba, Juushiro solo pensó que sería un buen lugar para entrenar o meditar y que al menos tendría un lugar de paz en la aldea pues dudaba que sus hermanitas lo dejaran tranquilo. Luego de eso se fueron a dar un recorrido por los rostros de los Hokages dejando muy impresionado al pelinegro quien no había visto nada como eso antes. Luego de tres horas de caminata les dio hambre pues ya era hora del almuerzo.

― Juushiro, ¿No sabes de algún lugar donde podamos comer? ― preguntó la pelirroja tocándose el estomago que ya le estaba rugiendo.

― Pues la verdad no, el único lugar de comida que conozco es un modesto puesto de ramen que esta a unas calles de aquí― respondió el rubio desalentando a la pelirroja.

― Bueno no importa, es mejor que nada ¿Y sabe bien el ramen? ― volvió a preguntar la princesa.

― La segunda mejor comida que he probado en mi vida― respondió el rubio sin dudar.

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a comer ahí? ― preguntó la pelirroja a su prometido quien se veía muy perdido en sus pensamientos.

― Me da igual― respondió, al parecer no estaba tan medito en sus pensamientos como creían.

Con esa respuesta los tres se fueron directo al puesto de ramen donde el rubio había comido el día anterior. Al llegar fueron recibidos por el dueño y su hija quienes los atendieron con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué desean ordenar? ― preguntó la muchacha.

― Un miso ramen para mi― pidió el rubio.

―Yo quiero un Tonkotsu, por favor― pidió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

― Yo quiero un Shio ramen, por favor―pidió el castaño sentándose al lado de su prometida quien se sentó al lado de Juushiro.

― Que chapado a la antigua― comentó Hitomi al ver la elección de Sorachi.

― Los clásicos siempre son los mejores― murmuró Sorachi con una media sonrisa. Jamás lo admitiría abiertamente pero ese paseo realmente le encantó, jamás había tenido tanta libertad como ese día.

Los tres estuvieron esperando un rato hasta que por fin sus órdenes estuvieron listas.

― ¡Esto esta delicioso! ― chilló Hitomi probando su ramen el cual estaba buenísimo, sin dudas de lo mejor que había comido en su vida.

― Esta bueno― dijo el ojinegro como si nada, pero por dentro estaba muy impresionado de que una comida barata de un puesto en la calle fuera incluso tan buena como la del palacio del Daimyo.

― Se los dije― comentó Juushiro mientras se comía su ramen el cual como era de esperarse era buenísimo, incluso mejor que el del día anterior.

―Vaya, no sabía que fueras un samurái― comentó el viejo sorprendido de ver a aquel joven que llegó el día anterior, vestido con esa extraña armadura naranja.

― Y de los mejores― musitó con una media sonrisa.

― Se nota― dijo el viejo sonriendo, la vida le había enseñado a conocer a las personas con solo un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho seria grande.

― ¿Y están de visita por aquí? ― preguntó la castaña a la pareja con una linda sonrisa.

― Pues sí, se podría decir ― contestó educadamente la princesa con una amable sonrisa.

― Tu kimono es muy lindo, hasta pareces una princesa― comentó la hija del dueño mirando algo sorprendida lo bien vestidos que iban, casi parecían de la realeza.

― Muchas gracias― respondió Hitomi aun más risueña, porque a que mujer no le gusta sentirse halagada, incluso si es por otra mujer.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, los tres siguieron comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente mientras charlaban con el dueño y su hija a la que Sorachi lanzaba miradas furtivas que solo fueron notadas por Juushiro pero no dijo nada, después de todo era muy linda y más de uno, salvo él que ya estaba comprometido, no dejaría de verla. Se asombraron de ver que Juushiro se había comido siete tazones de ramen en el tiempo que ellos se comieron solamente uno.

― ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? ― se preguntó Hitomi sin saber qué hacer, después de todo ya habían recorrido más de la mitad de la aldea.

― Podríamos ir a la academia ninja― comentó Sorachi quien por primera vez en el día propuso algo medianamente entretenido.

― ¡Es una excelente idea! ―dijo contenta la pelirroja― tan buena que es increíble que se te ocurriera a ti― agregó con un gesto despectivo al castaño quien solo dio un pesado suspiro de molestia.

Juushiro por su parte se tenso al escuchar que querían ir a la academia ninja, si bien estaba superando su odio a los ninjas, todavía no le agradaban del todo y desconfiaba de todos ellos, incluso de sus padres desconfiaba pero eso era otra cosa. Ahora debía de acompañar a la princesa y su prometido a ver como se entrenaban los ninjas cosa que no le agradaba pues eran especialistas en el juego sucio y atacar por la espalda, cosa que iba totalmente en contra de la doctrina de los samurái y era la principal razón por la que no se llevaran bien.

Luego de media hora de pedir indicaciones los tres al fin pudieron llegar a la academia ninja.

― Buenas tardes― saludó el trío a un guardia que cuidaba la entrada quien era un hombre de unos treinta años de pelinegro que ocultaba sus ojos con unas gafas oscuras.

― Buenas tardes ¿Que necesitan? ― preguntó el guardia tranquilo pero alerta.

― Nos gustaría ver la academia si no es mucha molestia― respondió la pelirroja dejando un tanto desconcertado al guardia.

― Lo siento, pero solo pueden pasar alumnos y senseis― dijo el guardia desilusionando a la pareja.

― No te preocupes, Aoba-san, ellos son de confianza― dijo una vocecita a sus espaldas y al voltear se encontraron con Namine quien lucía un lindo vestido blanco de verano con varios listones y unas sandalias beige (Como Menma de AnoHana).

― Ah, hola Namine-chan ― saludó el hombre identificado como Aoba ― Podrías decirme quienes son ellos― pidió el pelinegro a lo que la pequeña asintió contenta.

― Ella es Hitomi-sama, la hija del Daimyo de país del hierro― respondió apuntando a la pelirroja― Él es Sorachi-sama, su prometido― dijo apuntando a al joven de ojos verdes quien se veía bastante aburrido― Y él es Juushiro-oniichan― finalizó apuntando al joven samurái que traía puestos su máscara y su casco por lo que no pudo identificar sus rasgos.

― Mis disculpas― dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia― Namine-chan, ya que no pareces ocupada ¿Podrías mostrarles la academia? ― pidió el hombre pues por su condición de guardia no podía moverse de su lugar.

― ¡Esta bien! ― contestó la niña y los cuatro entraron a la academia para echar un vistazo de como era el lugar.

― Namine-chan ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ―preguntó Hitomi al ver sola a la pequeña rubia que por lo general siempre iba acompañada de su hermana.

― Mito está entrenando con mami, yo preferí salir a dar un paseo― respondió la niña encabezando el recorrido― ¿Y qué quieren ver primero? ― preguntó dándose la vuelta para encararlos.

Hitomi se lo pensó un momento y vio por la ventana como habían varios niños en el patio entrenando lanzamiento de kunai además de taijutsu― ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a ver su entrenamiento de cerca! ― dijo la ojimiel señalando a los niños en el patio.

― Bueno vamos allá― dijo la pequeña ojiazul comenzando a caminar.

Una vez llegaron al patio pudieron ver a varios niños practicando su taijutsu acompañados de otros muchachos más o menos de su edad.

― Ay no, ahí está el mini teme y el teme mayor― expresó con molestia la pequeña al ver a un pequeño de pelo negro y corto, piel pálida y ojos igualmente negros junto a un muchacho de quizás un año menor que Juushiro quien compartía los mismos rasgos que el pequeño con la excepción que su peinado parecía una trasero de pato y tenía dos mechones a cada lado enmarcando su rostro.

― ¿Eh? ¿Y él quién es? ― preguntó Hitomi confundida al ver la reacción de la peuqeña rubia.

― Es Furuichi Uchiha, y el que está a su lado es su hermano mayor Sasuke― respondió Namine con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Y por qué te caen tan mal? ― preguntó Juushiro mostrando un mínimo de interés en su hermanita.

― Porque se creen mejor que todo el mundo solo por ser de apellido Uchiha― la pequeña ojiazul cerraba sus puños y fruncía el ceño aun más.

― Recuerda esto, un guerrero no se mide por su apellido o por sus títulos, se mide por el empeño que pone en ser mejor cada día y proteger lo que es importante para él― dijo el joven samurái con un aire de madurez y sabiduría que sumado a su imponente armadura, dejó pasmada a su hermanita quien lo miraba con los ojos brillosos.

― ¡Onii-chan! ¡Eres muy sabio! ― chilló la pequeña haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por la nuca de su hermano y sin proponérselo la atención de todos se centró en ellos, incluida la de los Uchiha.

― Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la perdedora Namikaze― dijo una voz infantil que sonaba arrogante y molesta.

― Púdrete Bakaichi ― respondió la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Cuándo aceptaras ser mi novia? ― preguntó el pequeño pelinegro intentando parecer seductor.

― Puaj, que asco, primero muerta que tu novia, Bakaichi ― respondió la rubia con un escalofrío y una mueca de desagrado.

― Furuichi, deja de prestar atención a estos tipos y sigamos con tu entrenamiento― dijo arrogante el sujeto identificado como Sasuke quien vestía una camisa blanca de cuello alto y un pantalón negro― hola preciosa― dijo mirando de pronto a la bella pelirroja que acompañaba al perdedor castaño y a quien parecía un samurái del País del Hierro. Fácilmente dedujo que ella debería de tratarse de la hija del Daimyo del País del Hierro y no perdería la oportunidad de seducir a alguien tan importante pues si se casaba con una princesa, su clan quedaría en una mejor posición en relación con los demás.

― Será mejor que te marches― habló tranquilo pero molesto Sorachi, no llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerlo y ya le caía mal.

― ¿Y qué si no quiero? ― preguntó Sasuke arrogante.

― Tendré que darte tu merecido― respondió Juushiro poniéndose al frente de Hitomi.

―No creas que tu armadura y tu espadita me apantallan― dijo el pelinegro mayor con molestia― De todos modos hablo con ella y no con ustedes, perdedores― agregó mirando a ambos lo cual los hizo enojar.

― Haces bien en no temer a mi armadura o mi espada, porque a lo que debes temer es a mí― dijo el joven samurái de forma calmada.

― ¿Acaso me buscas pelea? ― pregunto el ojinegro burlón y altivo.

― ¿Y qué si lo hago? ― rebatió el rubio poniendo su mano en el mango de su espada.

― Déjalo Juushiro, no vale la pena. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos― dijo la pelirroja mirando de forma despectiva a Sasuke, si bien le había parecido muy guapo, su arrogancia era un asco y la verdad no tenía ninguna intención de seguir ahí con ese insolente. Y con esa orden todos dieron media vuelta y se fueron de ahí.

― Hmp, los samuráis son unos cobardes― exclamó Sasuke sin saber que se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso.

― Nunca serán mejores que los shinobis, perdedores― dijo Furuichi de forma burlona.

―Hitomi-sama― habló Juushiro con un tomo bastante enojado.

― Tienes mi permiso para mostrarle de lo que estas hecho― respondió la ojimiel igualmente de enojada, si bien el insulto no era para ella, tampoco podía permitir que insultaran a tan nobles guerreros por lo que dio autorización de mostrarle la fuerza del País del Hierro.

― Pobre idiota― exclamó Sorachi casi sintiendo pena por Sasuke, aun tenia fresco el recuerdo de su derrota a manos de Juushiro y sabía por experiencia propia que subestimarlo era malo para la salud o el orgullo.

― Sígueme― ordenó el Uchiha y ambos fueron a donde estaba el sensei y le pidieron permiso para hacer una pelea "amistosa" para que los niños vieran como era una lucha de verdad. Una vez el sensei aceptó ambos se fueron al centro del patio y quedaron frente a frente.

― Ese pobre ingenuo cree que puede ganarle a Sasuke-kun― comentó con pena una pelirosa de ojos color jade y gran frente, quien usaba un vestido rojo, una malla que cubría medio muslo y calzado ninja.

― Si, es un tonto― dijo una pequeña pelirosa de ojos también verdes que vesia una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca de botones.

― ¿Quieres ir a verlos de cerca, Hikari? ― preguntó la pelirosa mayor con una sonrisa a lo que su hermanita asintio.

― ¿Quién crees que sea ese tipo, frentona? ― preguntó una voz femenina a espaldas de ambas pelirosas, la cual fastidio a la pelirosa mayor.

― Ni idea, Ino-cerda― respondió la ojijade con molestia.

― Hola Hikari-chan, que linda estás― dijo una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que llevaba unos de sus ojos tapados con su flequillo, vestía un top morado y una falda a medio muslo también morada.

― Gracias, Ino-san― respondió feliz la pequeña niña saludando a la mejor amiga de su hermana, aunque esta lo negara.

― Hola, Inojin-kun ― saludó la pelirosa mayor a un tímido niño que compartía las mismas facciones con la rubia pues eran hermanos, vestía una camisa manga larga negra, pantalones azules y calzado ninja.

― Ho-hola, S-Sakura-san―saludó el pequeño rubio escondiéndose detrás de su hermana.

― ¡Eres tan lindo!― chilló la pelirosa identificada como Sakura mirando lo tímido que se ponía ese pequeñín en su presencia.

― ¿Te diste cuenta de que no tienes oportunidad con Sasuke-kun y ahora quieres con mi hermanito? Eres una depravada― comentó Ino con mucho pesar haciendo rabiar a Sakura.

― ¡La que no tiene oportunidad eres tú, Ino-cerda! ― gritó molesta Sakura siendo ignorada por su rival de amores.

― ¿Y eso es lo que te molesta? ― preguntó la rubia sorprendida― Ototo, no te vuelvas a acercar a esta frentona depravada― agregó en tono protector abrazando a su hermanito como si Sakura se lo fuera a comer.

― Desgraciada― masculló Sakura pero dejó de lado y recordó que "SU Sasuke-kun" iba a tener un duelo con aquel patético samurái y no quería perderse como le hacía morder el polvo― Vámonos Hikari, no te justes con esa chusma― dijo apuntando a la rubia quien solo infló los mofletes por haber sido llamada así.

― Nosotros también nos vamos Ototo, no te juntes con esa pelirosa loca― dijo la ojiazul molesta.

― ¿Y yo que culpa? ― preguntó Hikari haciendo puchero pues a ella le gustaba jugar con Inojin y ahora le salían con que no podía.

― Tu no Hikari-chan, me refería a la loca de tu hermana― explicó Ino haciendo suspirar a ambos niños― Te apuesto lo que quieras a que este par terminan siendo novios― susurró Ino en la oreja de Sakura.

― Ojala, Inojin-kun me gusta para Hikari― susurró Sakura para que los niños no las escucharan.

…

― ¿Qué sucede, Chouji? ― preguntó un pelinegro de ojos igualmente negros que tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta y vestía atuendo chuunin quien iba seguido de un niño idéntico a él solo que menor quien vestía un chaleco abierto color azul y debajo tenía una camisa de malla además de unos pantalones negros y zapatos ninja.

―Oh, hola Shikamaru, Sasuke se va a batir a duelo con un samurái del País del Hierro― respondió un joven rellenito de largo cabello castaño y ojos negros, quien vestía una sencilla camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

― Esta frito― dijo el chico identificado como Shikamaru.

― ¿Cuál de los dos? ― preguntó confundido el castaño de nombre Chouji.

― Eso lo vamos a averiguar a continuación― respondió el niño pelinegro― Por cierto, hola Chouji― saludó dándole la mano.

― Hola Shikadai― dijo el castaño estrechando su mano con la del pequeño.

En poco tiempo todo el mundo se reunió para ver la lucha pues no todos los días se veía una lucha entre un samurái del País del Hierro y uno de los mejores chuunin de la aldea.

― ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Aun puedes retirarte y conservar tu dignidad― se burló el Uchiha molestando al joven samurái quien se mantuvo tranquilo.

― Eso era justamente lo que te iba a preguntar― rebatió el rubio quien detrás de su marcara estaba sonriendo al ver como era de confiado su rival.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y esperaron la señal del sensei para comenzar el duelo.

― Sasuke esta jodido― dijeron Shikamaru y Shikadai al unisonó.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dicen? ― preguntaron Ino y Sakura.

― Su postura― respondió Shikadai dejando a todos expectantes.

― Su postura es típica del estilo Iai, que consiste en un desenfunde rápido para luego volver a enfundar la espada, para utilizar es estilo se necesita de gran fuerza física, excelentes reflejos y una buena velocidad― explicó Shikamaru.

― Además por cómo está parado se puede notar que no es ningún novato― continuó Shikadai.

― ¿Y qué hizo para que se estén peleando? ― preguntó Chouji.

― Sasuke le dijo cobarde― respondió una persona a lo que tanto Shikamaru como Shikadai negaron con la cabeza con decepción.

― Sasuke realmente está muerto― comentó Shikadai a lo que su hermano asintió.

― ¿Y eso porque? ― preguntó molesta Ino, no le estaba gustando cómo estaban subestimando a "SU Sasuke-kun".

― Los samuráis son muy apegados al honor y jamás se rehúsan a una lucha, decirles cobardes es cavar tu propia tumba― respondió Shikamaru.

― ¡Pues Sasuke-kun le dará merecido a ese sujeto! ― chilló Sakura muy confiada.

― ¡La frentona tiene razón, Sasuke-kun es el mejor! ― apoyó Ino ganándose una mala mirada de Sakura.

― La lucha va a comenzar― dijo Chouji mirando a los contendientes ya listos.

…

― ¡Listos! ¡Comiencen! ― gritó el árbitro dando la señal del comienzo de la pelea.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y decidió acabar con eso rápidamente por lo que haciendo gala de una impresionante velocidad despareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Juushiro con intenciones de dejarlo noqueado de un solo golpe. El rubio sin muchos problemas apartó la cabeza sin desenfundar su arma, Sasuke al ver su ataque fallido levanto la pierna y trató de golpear a su oponente usando el talón, pero Juushiro lo tomó con la mano como si no fuera nada.

― Eres rápido y fuerte, pero te falta para estar a mi nivel― se burló el joven samurái.

― Hmp, eso es lo que tú crees, dobe― respondió el Uchiha lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Juushiro quien ni desenfundó su arma y simplemente esquivaba los golpes de un frustrado Sasuke quien no podía conectarle ni un solo ataque.

― ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke-kun? ― se preguntó una preocupada Sakura, ni se podía explicar cuál era la razón por la que Sasuke no había logrado ganarle a un simple samurái.

― No hay nada malo con Sasuke― respondió Shikamaru quien no quitaba el ojo de la lucha, a simple vista se dio cuenta de que el samurái solamente estaba jugando con Sasuke antes de darle una verdadera paliza.

― Lo que pasa es que ese sujeto es más rápido y fuerte― agregó Shikadai sorprendido de la velocidad de ambos.

― ¡Eso es imposible! ― chilló Ino molesta al ver como ese par seguían subestimando a su amado pelinegro.

La lucha estaba dejando a todos con la boca abierta, Sasuke era de los mejores chuunin sino es que el mejor, pero sus ataques estaban siendo fácilmente esquivados por el samurái de armadura naranja.

― ¿Cuánto más quieres seguir esto? ― preguntó el rubio bastante aburrido mientras paraba una patada del chuunin quien estaba cada vez más frustrado.

― Bastardo― masculló Sasuke molesto.

―Esto ya me aburrió― murmuró el ojiazul desviando un puñetazo de Sasuke y acto seguido le dio una patada directo en el estomago y con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar frente a la atónita mirada de todos.

― Maldito― murmuró Furuichi al ver como humillaban a su hermano.

― Lero, lero el teme mayor nunca le ganara a mi onii-chan― se burló Namine sacándole la lengua a un molesto Furuichi.

― Pobre diablo, no sabe la que le espera― comentó Sorachi mirando la pelea sin mucho interés, era justo como la suya, solo que ese tal Sasuke era más fuerte que él, pero de todos modos le faltaba bastante para alcanzar a Juushiro.

― ¿Así fue tu lucha? ― preguntó Hitomi con sorpresa y burla.

― Si― respondió Sorachi planamente.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a trazar sellos para usar una de sus mejores técnicas― ¡Veamos si sobrevives a esto! ¡Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego! ― gritó el pelinegro y acto seguido lanzó hacia su oponente una enorme bola de fuego que iba arrasando todo a su paso, todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido de ver semejante ataque, pero más sorprendidos se quedaron al ver que el samurái naranja no pensaba quitarse sino que se puso en posición de ataque y luego fue impactado por el ataque.

― Hmp, eso le enseñara a no meterse con un Uchiha― dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado.

― Eso fue decepcionante― expresó molesta una voz a sus espaldas que lo dejó helado a él y a los demás. Detrás de Sasuke se encontraba el samurái sin un rasguño y de lo más tranquilo mientras iba enfundando su espada lentamente, una vez que quedo en la funda, el protector de Konoha que Sasuke llevaba en la frente quedo partido a la mitad con un limpio corte y cayendo al suelo.

― ¡Eres un desgraciado! ― masculló Sasuke, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta su camisa se despedazó dejando su bien formado torso, expuesto a la vista de todos y dejando sonrojadas a más de una.

― ¿Te rindes? ― preguntó burlón.

― ¡Te voy a matar! ― gritó enfurecido dándose la vuelta mientras desenfundaba un kunai con intenciones de matarlo. Juushiro nuevamente desapareció y reapareció al lado del pelinegro nuevamente enfundando su espada. Ahora lo que se hizo pedazos fue el pantalón de Sasuke quien se quedó en ropa interior frente a todo el mundo, la mayoría se reía y las féminas lo miraban muy sonrojadas a excepción de Hitomi quien se reía a más no poder al igual que Sorachi, solo que este último lo hacía de forma más discreta.

― Será mejor que te rindas, Sasuke ojou-sama, porque si no, lo próximo que perderás será la capacidad de engendrar― dijo Juushiro calmado y burlón, la verdad le encantó humillar a ese idiota.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero su mirada de odio lo decía todo, rápidamente desapareció usando un shunshin con rumbo a su casa.

― ¡Eres genial onii-chan! ― gritó Namine saltando para abrazar a su hermano quien solo respondió al abrazo.

― Muy bien, me siento orgullosa de tener a tan buenos guerreros protegiendo mi país― dijo Hitomi estrechando la mano de su guardaespaldas quien se arrodilló frente a ella.

― Es un honor para mí― dijo el joven samurái para luego ponerse de pie.

― ¡Ese infeliz humilló a Sasuke-kun! ― gritaron frustradas Ino y Sakura.

― Se los dijimos― recriminó el pequeño Shikadai.

― Vaya es muy fuerte― dijo Hikari con brillitos en los ojos.

― Vamos a reclamarle― dijo Sakura decidida a lo que Ino asintió y ambas se pusieron a caminar con rumbo hacia ese tipo tan vulgar que había dejado humillado a su amor platónico.

― Son una descerebradas― comentó Shikamaru con pena ajena haciendo que Chouji, Shikadai e inclusive Inojin asintieran con pena.

― ¿No te piensas quitar la máscara y el caso Onii-chan? ― preguntó Namine inflando los mofletes pues su hermano parecía que había nacido con ese casco y mascara, jamás se los quitaba si no era en el hotel y ella quería presumir de lo guapo que era su hermano además de fuerte, y quería hacerlo frente a Furuichi quien estaba hecho un demonio.

― Si Juushiro, quítatela, la has llevado puesta desde que almorzamos y siendo sincera te ves mejor sin ella― apoyó Hitomi con un leve sonrojo cosa que a Sorachi se importó un carajo.

El joven samurái solo suspiró y primero se quitó su máscara para luego quitarse su casco dejando su rostro a la vista de todos.

― ¡ES GUAPISIMO! ― gritaron las féminas en shock al ver a aquel hermoso rubio de ojos azules con curiosas marcas en las mejillas que le daban un aspecto tierno.

― ¡Maldición! ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! ―preguntó Sakura al ver a aquel bello joven con un gran sonrojo, nunca se esperó que fuera tan guapo.

― No sé tú, pero yo voy a presentarme― respondió Ino caminando a toda velocidad hacia el rubio dejando atrás a una shockeada Sakura.

― ¡Hola! ― saludó la rubia con su mejor sonrisa.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó Juushiro secamente.

― Emm, bueno, quería presentarme, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka― respondió extendiéndole la mano pero el rubio solo la ignoro y volvió a ponerse su máscara y casco dejando a Ino en blanco y a Sakura riéndose a más no poder.

…

El grupo compuesto por Juushiro, Hitomi, Sorachi y Namine decidió que ya había sido un largo día y lo mejor sería descansar de tan largo día, después de todo sería el último que pasarían antes de irse de regreso al País del Hierro.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, la verdad me golpeó duro cuando algunos dijeron que Juushiro fue convencido muy fácil, pero bueno, me disculpo, porque se miraba más largo cuando lo estaba escribiendo, de todos modos me gusta que me digan las cosas porque así puedo mejorar. Bueno en este cap pudimos ver más sobre los novatos de Konoha y sus familiares. Adiós.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde será la última aparición de Mifune, bueno, por ahora además de que van a ver la reacción de todos al enterarse de quien es Juushiro. Parece que si los hice desear este cap XDDDDDD. ¡No me odien! XDDDDDDD**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**DacknecroX: ¡Te voy a matar por cabron! Naah, mentira XDDDDDD. Me gustó que me dijeras que quedó muy fácil convencer a Juushiro, pienso darle una reedicion a ese cap para que quede mejor. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Datariakyoya: Seeeeh, soy un infeliz XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: qué bueno que te gustara el cap, y ojala te guste este también, pues Naruto en este fic no es un loco sanguinario, de hecho en el único que es algo medianamente parecido a eso es en Akatsuki, el camino que elegí, pero tampoco es algo muy exagerado. Saludos.**

**Reload32: Seeeehh, ya se que aceptó muy rápido, pero fue poeque se lo pidió Mifune, Naruto no odia a sus padres, como en mis otros fics que los detesta. Pero bueno, ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**CCSakuraforever: Me alegra que te gustara el cap, ojala este también te guste. La reacción me la pensé bastante, pero creo que le faltó intensidad, en el próximo cap tal vez se vea un poco de vida diaria de Naruto. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: ¿Qué por qué lo corto en la mejor parte? ¡Porque soy el autor! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Ojala te guste este cap y deberías dormir más temprano. Saludos.**

**Eudog3: Muchas gracias, la verdad me gusta hacer cosas que no hayan visto antes, te invito a que te pases por mis otros fics para que los veas y quizás te gusten. Pues ya viste el corto esfuerzo que hizo, porque si no se lo echa, lo humilla XDDDD, no sé si hacerlo harem o no. Saludos. **

**Lector Shenlong: Que bueno que te gustó el cap. Y respecto a tu pregunta**

**Modo Erick Cartman ON:**

**¡Al carajo! ¡No voy a responder hasta que me dé la gana, cabron! ¡Así que te esperas o te jodes! ¡CABRON! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Modo Erick Cartman OFF**

**Pues no sé si hacer este fic harem, creo que voy a hacer una encuesta. Y no tengo ningún orden para actualizarlos. Saludos.**

**Alessia Scarlet: Que bueno que te gustara el cap, y tengo algo reservado para cuando Kushina se entere XDDDD. Su odio lo va a ir superando poco a poco, eso es seguro. Saludos.**

**Guest: g XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Jorgecr72: Naaah, seria un nombre demasiado largo, además Mifune solo tiene nombre, no apellido, abra el cielo por qué por lo que va a quedar en Juushiro Namikaze. Saludos.**

**Belsazar: me alegra que te hayas animado a leer la historia, y me alegra más que te haya gustado. Ni yo me esperaba lo de los jefes de los clanes XDDDD, pero como nunca los mencionan en otros fics, pues yo dije ¡Al carajo! Yo si los meto a mi fic XDDDDDD. Bueno, le cambie el nombre porque hubiera sido raro que tuviera el mismo nombre por eso se lo cambie. Lo de la prometida también se me ocurrió de la nada, necesitaba una razón muy fuerte para que odiara a los ninja y que mejor que hacer que lastimaran a su amada novia, además no quería hacer a Mifune como un viejo solo y sin nadie a quien amar. Si hubieses visto mi primer fic te hubieses quedado ciego, era bastante malo a comparación con estos, pero he mejorado bastante en mi redacción y cada vez hago los cap mas largos XDDDD. Lo de Neji también me hizo reír cuando lo escribí XDDD y lo de Minato y Kushina, pues no me gustó que se hicieran los muertos en vida y por eso les di dos hijas más. Pues lo de la princesa, en ella fue en quien me inspiré, me encantó su personaje en Magi, en especial aquel episodio donde acusaban a Simbad de haberla violado XDDDDDDDDD ese me mató de risa JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Si crees que ha habido sorpresas, espera que aun faltan muchas más XDDDDD, no me esperaba que comentaras cada cap, me quedé sorprendido con eso XDDDD, gracias. Saludos.**

**Por cierto, quiero preguntarles si quieren que este fic se vuelva harem, o el de los hermano de arena y fuego, la verdad los dos me dan para hacerlo y quisiera poder intentar hacer un harem. No se que digan ustedes.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la próximaaa!**


End file.
